


Сероглазый король

by avogadro_constant



Category: Arthurian Mythology, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), RocknRolla (2008), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, mentions of physical abuse, mentions of sexual abuse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avogadro_constant/pseuds/avogadro_constant
Summary: Билл Уилсон искал предсказанного Мерлином избранного, но никак не мог подумать, это будет мальчик со двора объедков.Артур Пендрагон был королем лондиниумского преступного мира (по эту сторону реки), но потерял все, чтобы стать королем Англии.





	1. Принц со двора объедков.

Когда я тебя в первый раз встретил,  
      

не помнит бедная память:  
      

утром ли то было, днем ли,  
      

вечером или позднею ночью. 

  
      

Только помню бледноватые щеки, 

серые глаза под темными бровями

и синий ворот у смуглой шеи,

и кажется мне, что я видел это в раннем детстве,

хотя и старше тебя я многим.

  
      

**_Михаил Кузьмин_ **

  


 

     Артуру снились кошмары. Жуткое темное марево накрывало его с ног до головы. Кричала женщина. Огромный черный демон смотрел на него горящими глазами. В эту секунду Артур просыпался весь в холодном поту. Спать после такого он не мог. Оставаться в крошечной комнатке тоже радости было мало. Через тонкие деревянные перегородки была слышна ночная жизнь борделя. Артур шел в зал убирать стаканы, вытирать разлитое пиво и искать, может, осталось, чем поживиться после ночных гостей.  
         
      Артур не помнил, что было до того, как Люси вытащила его из лодчонки, которую прибило течением к грязным мосткам. Проститутки принесли сонного ребенка в бордель, как ценный трофей. Ни одна не осталась равнодушной. Они усадили его на стол и стали ходить вокруг, восхищенно приговаривая:  
         
      - Какие у него розовые ушки!  
         
      - А какие маленькие пальчики, как кукольные.  
         
      - Волосы вьются, словно шкурка ягненка.  
         
      - Он пахнет лучше турецких благовоний.  
         
      - Ой, а он зевнул, как котенок!  
         
      - У плащика-то оторочка соболиная!  
         
      - Сапожки-то, сапожки какие! Смехота, да и только! Как у взрослого!  
         
      Проститутки были женщинами из простых крестьянских семей, приехавшие в город не от хорошей жизни. Некоторых в бордель продали предприимчивые родственники, избавляясь тем самым от лишних ртов и необходимости готовить приданое. Иногда девушки сами убегали от непосильной работы, злого отца или мужа и стремились в столицу с верой в чудо. Там, где-то далеко за Адриановым валом (1), остались их семьи: многочисленные братья и сестры. Такие же маленькие и хорошенькие. Если пропустишь поход к знахарке, то может родиться ребенок, но большинство младенцев умирало в первые месяцы. Жизнь проститутки в Лондиниуме была не сахар: грязь, вши, болезни, ветры и туманы. Младенцев косила лихорадка, матери не успевали приглядывать за ними, вынужденные заниматься своим позорным трудом. Денег на кормилицу не было. Если кто-то из детей доживал до года, то его либо продавали в рабство сутенеры, либо расторопная мать отдавала ребенка византийским монахам или друидам. И тем и другим нужны были дети без роду и племени, чтобы служить Новому Богу или старым божествам. Больше этих детей никто никогда не видел. Хотя почти каждой нет-нет да казалось, что мелькнет в толпе знакомое детское личико.  
         
      Артур крутил головой. Вокруг было столько всего странного и диковинного: новые люди, сильные запахи и громкие звуки. Обстановка тоже отличалась от привычной. Он никогда не бывал в комнатах с таким низким потолком. Вместо стекол на окнах - темные кусочки слюды. Мебель такой грубой работы, что сев на скамью можно было легко получить занозу. Шторы и занавеси, украшавшие небогатый интерьер, видимо, не стирали со дня открытия заведения. Вместо свечей и факелов потолок коптили масляные светильники. На полу лежали не персидские ковры, а утрамбованная земля, на которой валялись вперемешку куриные кости, глиняные черепки и прочий сор.  
         
      К обеду в бордель заявился за еженедельной мздой начальник стражи – Глаз Джека, «крышевавший» все злачные заведения от моста до полей. Он был в нервно-возбужденном настроении:  
         
      - Король Утер умер! И жена евойная сегодня ночью преставилась. Теперь-то у нас новый король будет Вортигерн. У него тоже жена померла.  
         
      В другом обществе новость произвела бы большой эффект. Но проститутки встретили ее полным равнодушием. Какое им дело до королей и их жен? Из их грязной дыры Лондиниума до дворца только по карте всего несколько миль, а на самом деле – непреодолимая пропасть. Короли и королевы сменяют друг друга, расцветают и падают королевства, а бордель у моста стоит со времен основания города и простоит до последних его дней. Из всех женщин только сутенерша Вера проявила к новости хоть какой-то интерес, но и он был «хозяйственного» свойства. Она спросила, поедут ли на похороны бароны. Если так, то надо заказать побольше вина, чтобы было чем потчевать их свиту.  
         
      Глаз Джека, разочарованный такой холодной реакцией слушательниц, обозвал их глупыми бабами и стал дожидаться, когда ему принесут привычную плату за покровительство. Тут-то он и приметил мальчика:  
         
      - Эй, ты, чей такой выискался? Скрали тебя девки у какого-то богача, что ли? Сколько тебе лет?  
         
      - Я – Артур! Мне три года. И я приплыл на лодке, - сказал Артур.  
         
      - На лодке. Ишь. Так кто твои родители?  
         
      Артур замотал головой и начал кукситься. Люси поставила на стол кружку с пивом и положила рядом кошелек с монетами. Как можно равнодушней она сказала:  
         
      - Это братик мой. Привез его папаша сегодня ко мне. Голодно у них стало жить. Ртов много. Дома-то мои не знают, чем я тут на жизнь зарабатываю.  
         
      - Братик, говоришь. Ну-ну. Ничего, подрастет маленько и тоже пойдет по стопам сестрички, - захихикал начальник и пригубил пиво.  
         
      Люси поджала губы, но ничего не ответила. С Глазом Джека спорить было не с руки. Вера, которая сама похоронила за свою жизнь пятерых младенцев и еще одного пристроила к монахам, сказала:  
         
      - Нет, мы расширятся не планируем. У нас тут одни девушки. За мальчиками – это в Сохо.  
         
      По комнате пронесся вздох разочарования, смешанного с ужасом. Все подумали, что Артура отошлют в трущобы Сохо, где жеманные мужчины обслуживали клиентов всеми доступными способами. Там были и мальчики, совсем еще дети. На них был еще больший спрос. Те из них, кто доживал до появления первых усов, имели такой жуткий опыт, каким не каждая проститутка могла «похвастаться». Никому не пожелаешь служить в таком месте, особенно если ты маленький и беззащитный.  
         
      - Так что будет у нас полы мыть, тарелки собирать, как подрастет, охранником сделаем. От стражи твоей все равно никакой подмоги нет. Как за дармовым пивом приходить – они первые, а как буянов увести, зови их не дозовешься, - резюмировала Вера, с чуть грубоватой нежностью потрепав Артура по волосам.  
         
      - Ну, дело ваше. Я же только предложил, - хихикнул в усы Глаз Джека. – Парнишке-то повезло. Жить на дармовщинку в борделе. Мечта. Вырастите себе парня для утех.  
         
      Люси тут же ревниво увела Артура к себе в комнату.  
         
      Так началась его жизнь в борделе. Сначала он просто сидел в углу или под столом, стараясь никому не попадаться под ноги. Девушки в свободное время возились с ним. Иногда на него обращали внимание и клиенты. Не все из них приходили в бордель за женским телом, некоторые, находясь далеко от дома, скучали по семье и хотели хоть какого-то человеческого общения. Несмышленый мальчик ангельского вида был идеальным кандидатом. Его сажали на колени, рассказывали про дальние города и страны, про свои страшные приключения, дневные горести, катали по зале на закорках или просто делали козу. На поверку Артур оказался не таким уж несмышленышем. Как-то один из гостей покрутил перед его носом серебряной монетой с профилем нового короля и спросил: «Ну, щегол, кто изображен на монете?». Артур взял в ладонь серебряный кругляш и поднес к глазам:  
         
      - К… Ко… Ко-ро… Ль… Король. В… Во… Вор… Т.. Иг.. ен. Вортигерн. Король Вортигерн, - прочитал мальчик. Все так и ахнули. Оказалось, что Артур не только знает все буквы, но и умеет довольно сносно читать. Именно эта свежеотчеканенная серебряная монета с портретом нового короля стала в его копилке первой. Следующие монеты он получал, как только чуть подрос и смог держать в руках метлу, не падая под ее весом. Артур мел полы, убирал со стола, мыл окна, стирал занавеси, выносил горшки и чистил сапоги постояльцев. И за это ему нет-нет, да и кидали монетку.  
         
      К семи годам Артур превратился в сероглазого ангела с длинными белокурыми волосами - предметом восхищения всех без исключения женщин вокруг. И именно эти волосы стали причиной его первых серьезных проблем. Сначала мальчишки, ошивавшиеся у доков, схватив его за волосы, макнули в бочку с дождевой водой, а потом напихали в волосы репьев. Люси выбирала их колючки несколько часов. Артур страдальчески вздыхал, но терпел. Постричь себя он категорически не давал. И однажды чуть не случилось куда худшее, чем репьи или детская драка. Ранним утром Артур, позевывая, отправился собирать чашки и плошки в зале. Туда же выполз один из гостей. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Многие вставали под утро, чтобы опохмелиться или уйти. На мальчишку-полотера редко обращали внимание. Но сейчас гость, глотнув из кувшина водички, сел за стол и, подперев щеку, стал смотреть, как Артур наводит порядок. Иногда мужчин в меланхоличном похмельном бреду прорывало на «поговорить хоть с одной живой душой». Артур пошел в кладовку. Пока он в потемках слепо нашаривал ведро и тряпку, дверь за спиной скрипнула и закрылась. Артур обернуться не успел, как ему зажали рот и придавили к стене, шепча на ухо заплетающимся языком:  
         
      - Потерпи, девочка, потерпи, красоточка. Я потом тебе конфет куплю. Ты же хорошая девочка и не будешь кусаться? – грубые руки полезли под одежду.  
         
      Артур выдирался, как мог: царапался, махал руками, пытаясь нашарить метлу, но тщетно. Противник был явно сильнее. Артур уже начал задыхаться. Чужие ладони начали хозяйничать в штанах:  
         
      - Так ты не девка, так ты парень? А, чего там. В борделе живешь, один хер, - но тут гость немного замешкался, Артур из последних сил смог со всей силой пнуть ногой в стену и замычать.  
         
      На его счастье, одна из проституток вышла проводить постоянного клиента до дверей и, услышав шум в кладовой, не побоялась пойти посмотреть, что там происходит. Девушка оказалась не из робкого десятка и огрела несостоявшегося насильника пустой бутылкой по голове. Сосуд треснул и разлетелся на мелкие кусочки, мужчина упал на пол, Артур, вырвавшись, кинулся вверх по лестнице в комнату Люси. Он, не обращая внимания на видящего третий пьяный сон клиента, кинулся названной матери на грудь и зарыдал.  
         
      Мужчина, напавший на Артура, оказался не простым человеком, а находившимся под покровительством короля заморским купцом. Очухавшись, он принялся качать права. По его рассказу выходило так, что мальчишка сам на него чуть ли не вешался, заманил его в подсобку, а потом его кто-то огрел по голове и обобрал до нитки. Никто в борделе этой истории не поверил, но пришлось звать городскую стражу. Тут-то Глаз-Джека доказал, что не зря получает свою еженедельную мзду. Доподлинно неизвестно, какими словами он объяснил горе-жалобщику его неправоту. Может, рассказал, что у короля Вортигерна есть любимая маленькая дочь, ровесница мальчишки, и история о несостоявшемся изнасиловании может тронуть сердце повелителя? Или начальник стражи припугнул преступника магическими способностями правителя, что тот видит на десять метров под землей и может читать мысли всех людей. Короче говоря, гостя как ветром сдуло, а Глаз-Джека получил во время еженедельного обхода не один мешочек с монетами, а два.  
         
      Самого Артура, спрятавшегося у Люси, на свет божий выволокла сутенерша Вера. Мальчик почти не сопротивлялся. Раздев его во дворе по пояс, женщина овечьими ножницами обстригла ему волосы. Потом сбрила остатки ржавой бритвой. Стряхнув на землю обрезанные локоны, она строго сказала:  
         
      - И умываться можешь пореже. Чай не девка.  
         
      Весь бордель сочувственно наблюдал за экзекуцией, но спорить с Верой никто не решился. Да и, по сути, она была права. Пока ты маленький и слабый, надо маскироваться от больших хищников – это лучшая стратегия. Артур целый день хлюпал носом и сторонился всех. Под вечер, когда уже начали собираться гости, Вера подошла к мальчику и протянула ему монету. Артур взял в руки золотой кругляш. Тяжелая. На одной из сторон был изображен профиль бородатого мужчины. Буквы на металле от хождения по рукам, кошелькам и карманам уже стерлись, и мальчик спросил:  
         
      - Кто это?  
         
      - Прошлый король, который скончался – Утер Пендрагон.  
         
      У Артура кольнуло под сердцем, он, не поблагодарив, спрятал монету в карман и пошел в свою коморку.  
         
      - Это тебе за волосы! Не благодари, – бросила ему в спину Вера, и тихо добавила. – Ох, мальчик. Тяжело тебе с нами придется.  
         
      Артур, закрывшись в своей каморке, долго при свете коптящего светильника рассматривал монету. Она вызывала у него какие-то смутные воспоминания, но чем больше он пытался вспомнить, тем дальше в темные глубины подсознания ускользали воспоминания. Он спрятал монету к остальным. Так она и лежала - один золотой утер среди серебряных вортигернов.  
         
      Люси видела, что Артур талантлив и она, отказывая себе во всем, накопила ему на год школы. Туда Артур прилежно отходил, но всего несколько месяцев. Родителям остальных учеников не понравилось, что в их чистенькую школу ходит мальчик, живущий «у моста». «Шлюший сын,» - неслось в след Артуру. – «Какая из потаскух твоя мать?!» Учитель вернул Люси деньги. Но за эти полгода он хотя бы выучил мальчика считать и худо-бедно писать печатными буквами. Остальную мудрость Артур познал на улице. Эти уроки были куда доходчивей и злее, чем в школе. Каждый синяк, драка, зуботычина научили его одной из максим (2).  
      «Сила – вот что главное на улице». Первое правило, которое запомнил Артур. Он ненавидел ощущать свое бессилие, когда не мог постоять за себя или за девушек. Но старательно работал над этим. Не бегал от драк, пытался попасть в обучение к китайцу Джорджу.  
         
      «Хочешь победить сильного - будь умным». Артур научился проворачивать кое-какие делишки. И в его копилке появилось больше вортигернов.  
         
      «Умным быть мало, нужно быть хитрым. Не попадайся». Это уже Артур познал, к счастью, не на собственном опыте, а на опыте тех бедолаг, которых люди Глаза-Джека сажали в колодки на базарной площади.  
         
      «Заводи надежных друзей». Дружить с «мальчиком из публичного дома» мало кто хотел. Зато Артур нашел двух самых настоящих товарищей – нерасторопного Кабана и проныру Тощего, которых его низкое происхождение не смущало. Из них получилась неплохая «банда», в которой Артур был «мозгом», а друзья «на подхвате».  
         
      Несмотря на жизнь, которая не баловала Артура подарками, он не озлобился и не роптал. Единственное, что по-настоящему отравляло ему существование – это то, что он не мог защитить «своих девочек». Самая тесная эмоциональная связь у него сложилась с Люси, которую он уже по прошествии многих лет, искренне называл матерью. Да и остальные заботились о нем, как могли. Тем больнее было видеть, как жестоки бывают клиенты, как они таскают девушек за волосы и бьют, если что-то им не нравится, и уходят не заплатив. Он видел следы крови на простынях. Сам ходил к знахарке на другой конец рынка за снадобьями для заживления и для абортов. Как только закрывалась дверь за последним клиентом, девушки, не стесняясь в выражениях, обсуждали грубых мужланов. Живя в борделе, нельзя не сталкиваться с сексом, а уж его-то Артур насмотрелся. И остался явно недоволен увиденным, мало того, что в этом не было никакой любви или даже тайны, но даже чтобы получить удовольствие самому, нужно было доставить боль другой. Самому Артуру нет-нет, да прилетало от клиентов предложение «провести ночку». Он огрызался и под одеждой всегда носил нож. Когда китаец Джордж взял его к себе в ученики, то Артур мог уже расправиться с авторами таких предложений парой ударов. Впрочем, это не мешало таким предложениям поступать с завидной регулярностью.   
  
      Еще в подростковом возрасте Люси пыталась объяснить Артуру, что бывает и по-другому, что бывает и «по любви», но когда мальчик спросил ее прямо: бывало ли у нее у самой по той самой любви, глаза женщины наполнились слезами и она ничего не сказала. Её в бордель продал родной брат, изнасиловав. Девушки из «хороших семей» в округе не водились. Либо красавицы, но проститутки, либо изможденные физической работой – рыбачки и прачки. Мужчины или трудились на верфях, или занимались торговлей, иногда совмещая это с мелким воровством. Тунеядцев и преступников отправляли на постройку Башни, мало кто возвращался оттуда живым и здоровым. Артур не хотел ни гнуть спину на верфях, ни тем более попасть на королевские каменоломни, а денег на собственное дело у него не было. Приходилось выкручиваться. Он учился у лучших жуликов рынка и находил для себя возможности заработать. Начав как «мальчишка на подхвате», он сумел подняться до «решалы», а потом стал контролировать весь район у моста. Именно из его рук Глаз-Джека получал свою «зарплату».  
   
      В первый раз Артур встретился со Скользким Билом не в ту ночь, когда Глаз-Джека пришел обыскивать бордель, а гораздо-гораздо раньше.  
   
      Артур сидел на козырьке ворот и разглядывал прохожих. Делать было нечего. Полы выметены, китаец Джордж уже навешал ему недельную порцию тумаков, Тощий и Кабан помогали родителям смолить рыбачьи лодки. Вечерело. Накрапывал дождь. Внимание Артутра привлек мужчина. Нельзя сказать, что он выглядел как чужак, но глаз Артура был наметан. Всех аборигенов он знал в лицо, а этот хоть и пытался слиться с небогатой толпой, явно что-то искал. Он уже второй раз быстрым шагом проходил по улице. Обычно так вели себя клиенты борделей. Этот еще в отличии от многих завсегдатаев выглядел прилично, да и лицо у него было не зверское. У ворот он помедлил. Что же, надо ковать железо пока горячо. Пусть этот прилично выглядящий мужчина достанется «его девочкам». В предбазарный день клиентов было мало. Артур спрыгнул с козырька, как ему казалось, бесшумно, приземлившись за спиной мужчины:  
   
      - Господин что-то потерял?  
         
      Прохожий, казалось, не был удивлен появлением юноши:  
         
      - Нет, пока ничего не терял.  
         
      - Может, господин ищет публичный дом?  
         
      Артур стоял в тени ворот, и на глаз определить его возраст было трудно. Может, четырнадцать, а может, и двадцать четыре. В бедных кварталах народ щуплый.  
         
      Незнакомец хмыкнул:  
         
      - Ну, а не слишком молод ты таким заниматься? - в его глазах мелькнул интерес.  
         
      - Так я и не занимаюсь. Я полотер в здешнем борделе. Там самые лучшие девушки, - интерес в глазах незнакомца погас, но Артур этого не заметил. – Если вы дадите мне серебряную монету, я вас провожу туда.  
         
      - Валяй, - отозвался мужчина.  
         
      Бордель находился за забором, но Артур считал, что лоху надо устроить экскурсию по полной, раз уж тот согласился заплатить. Он проводил мужчину кругом по кварталу и завел его в бордель с «парадного», а на самом деле черного хода. Отдавая монету, незнакомец сказал:  
         
      - Мог просто открыть мне ворота. Тебе бы уши оборвать. Но раз я обещал, то  держи монету.  
         
      Артур монету взял, но про себя отметил, что посетитель был не так прост. Обычно клиенты, ведомые похотью, редко раскрывали его шалость. В свете факелов Артур смог разглядеть незнакомца лучше. Тот разговаривал с сутенершей, хотя обычно все сразу бросались выбирать девочек. Гость оказался мужчиной лет тридцати. Внешность приятная, хотя с некоторой «хитринкой»: глаза - голубые, волосы - темные, чуть курчавятся, ни усов ни бороды. Одет так, что легко сольется с городской толпой, но с первого взгляда нельзя было сказать, чем он зарабатывает на жизнь: купец, лекарь, лавочник или королевский филер. Гость выбрал Дженни и, похоже, заплатил за всю ночь. Артрур мысленно похвалил себя. Обычно клиенты готовы биться за каждые четверть часа, и даже требовать деньги назад. А тут такая щедрость.  
         
      По пути к лестнице мужчина подошел к Артуру и сказал:  
         
      - Я не люблю раскидываться деньгами. Так что почисти мои сапоги. Я оставлю их у входа, - в его тоне не было ничего угрожающего, но чувствовалась спокойная сила.  
         
      Артур хмыкнул: на всю ночь снимать девку не расточительство, а вот одну монетку отдать мальчишке – уже беда для кошелька. Сапоги он чистить не стал, а перепоручил это почетное занятие шныряющему по кварталу знакомому мальку-беспризорнику.  
         
      Гость покинул бордель на утро: не слишком рано, когда улицы еще пустынные, но и не слишком поздно, когда сутолока базарного дня немного упорядочивается. По мосту сплошным потоком шел народ: кто-то на работу в порт, кто-то из порта, кто-то тащил на базар скарб на продажу, кто-то возвращался с базара. В клетках кричали гуси и куры, визжали свиньи, блеяли бараны. Очень удобная обстановка, чтобы проскользнуть мимо городской стражи.  
         
      Артур, как и предыдущим вечером, околачивался у ворот. Мужчина остановился около него и сказал:  
         
      - Сапоги ты мне почистил не очень.  
         
      - Простите, добрый сэр, старался, как мог. Своих сапог нет, - Артур пошевелил босыми пальцами в пыли.  
         
      Ответ гостя, кажется, не очень интересовал. Он долго, с каким-то странным интересом разглядывал юношу. Артуру стало не по себе. Такого пристального внимания он в своей жизни еще не получал.  
         
      - Парень, ты ведь здешний? – спросил, наконец, мужчина.  
         
      - Живу под этим мостом, сколько себя помню.  
         
      - Ты здесь родился?  
         
      - Где родился, не помню, маленький был. Может, здесь, а может, и нет.  
         
      - А ты, смотрю, за словом в карман не лезешь.  
         
      - В карманах у меня слова одни да дыры.  
         
      - Зовут-то тебя как?  
         
      - А кто как хочет: «шлюшьим сыном», «парнем», «сынком», я на все откликаюсь, - странные вопросы не нравились Артуру. Он балагурил и огрызался, но интерес к собственной персоне его несколько напрягал.  
         
      - Мать-то твоя здесь служит?  
         
      - А где еще служить, где сын, там и мать.  
         
      Мужчина, прищурившись, жадно изучал Артура.  
         
      - Повернись-ка в профиль! - велел он тоном, не терпящим возражений, и взял Артура за подбородок.  
        
      - Портрет мой рисовать собираетесь? – у Артура по спине побежали смешные мурашки.  
         
      - Ты знаешь, кто твой отец? – мужчина двумя руками крутил голову Артура. Оттянул веко, заглянул в уши, потрогал волосы, словно выбирал хорошую лошадь. Но, как ни странно, от этих прикосновений не было ни больно, ни обидно, а скорее приятно и немножко щекотно.  
         
      - Знаю, не знаю, вам какая печаль?  
         
      - А ты борзый парнишка! – усмехнулся мужчина и задержал руку на его плече.  
         
      - Весь в отца.  
         
      - Так все же кто он.  
         
      - Дайте монету, скажу.  
         
      Мужчина достал монету. Артур протянул руку вперед и пошевелил пальцами.  
         
      - Деньги вперед.  
         
      - Обмануть меня вздумал?  
         
      - Что вы, добрый господин.  
         
      - Ну, держи. Так кто твой отец?  
         
      - Мой отец тот, кто обрюхатил мою мать, конечно. А уж кто это был – Артур, отскочив на приличное расстояние, развел руками, – даже матушке моей неведомо. Но шустрый, видимо, был.  
         
      Мужчина тихо выругался, потом ухмыльнулся и сказал странную фразу:  
        
      - Хорошо, что ты не тот, кого мы ищем. Англия бы этого не пережила. Бордельный щенок - избранный, уму непостижимо! Надо рассказать ребятам, как на меня морок нашел, все посмеются, - накинул на голову капюшон, развернулся на каблуках и буквально исчез в толпе.  
         
      Артур почувствовал себя, словно на него вылили ушат помоев. Довольно часто Арутра награждали и презрительным взглядом или грубой кличкой. Но эта холодная отстраненность показалась ему гораздо обиднее тычка или плевка в спину.  
      Единственное, что Артур выяснил у Дженни о странном клиенте, что его звали Билл. Больше ничего добиться не удалось.  
         
      После этого случая Билл стал иногда заглядывать в бордель «У Моста». Не то чтобы слишком часто, нет, но регулярно. Сутенерша могла сказать, что приятный господин появлялся у них в дни, когда затонула баржа с камнем на реке, когда сгорело строящееся крыло дворца и когда была облава на рынке. Заходил он несколько раз и в спокойные для лондиниумской стражи дни. Заказывал девочку на всю ночь и платил вперед. Выбирал он всегда либо тихоню Дженни, которая лишнего слова никогда не проронит, а если она была занята, то с ним наверх шла Анна-хромоножка. Проститутки не стесняются в оценке клиентов: «боров», «отбойный молоток», «торопыга», «северный палач». Каждый из завсегдатаев обретет у девушек свое прозвище. Но Билла звали просто по имени. Девушки на него никогда не жаловались.  
         
      Артур больше никогда не разговаривал с Биллом. Тот, похоже, утратил к нему всякий интерес. Приходя в бордель, Билл скользил взглядом по юноше, как по предмету интерьера, не больше. Иногда, если Артур специально ловил его взгляд, то на лице Билла мелькала гримаса холодного презрения. Артура это почему-то очень злило. Он, конечно, не король Англии, но и Билл не барон, чтобы вести себя так высокомерно. По повадкам явно видно, что не честный труженик, а явный проходимец. Артур с удовольствием разбил бы ему лицо или посмотрел, как Билл корчится в луже. Пусть признает его силу, почему это было для него так важно, Артур не мог толком объяснить даже себе.  
         
      Сутенерша всегда старалась принять платежеспособного клиента как можно лучше: сменить простыни в комнате, послать мальчишку принести свежей воды для умывания или вина за счет заведения. Долгое время за «обслуживание номеров» отвечал Артур. Но время шло, он взрослел и уже не годился на то, чтобы быть бордельным побегушкой. Вместе с Тощим и Кабаном Артур стал управлять своим «маленьким криминальным бизнесом», который должен был со временем стать «криминальной империей». Вера это понимала, хоть и ворчала, отпускала Артура по делам. Но это не решало проблему: где найти обслугу, чтобы не разориться? Расходы на «крышу» были уже заоблачно-высокими. (Глаз-Джека купил себе хорошенький особнячок и хотел его обставить подороже), а мужчин в городе забирали на строительство Башни. Девочки теряли клиентов, денег становилось все меньше.  
         
      В тот год борделю повезло, что к ним прибился Красавчик Боб. Он был обыкновенной дворовой шпаной, подворовывавшей то тут, то там, но по большому счету довольно безвредный. Попав как-то под облаву дворцовой гвардии, выискивающей всех тунеядцев, Боб оказался на строительстве Башни. Оттуда бежал, как ему это удалось, история умалчивает. Сам Боб про это не распространялся. Оказавшись опять в Лондоне, Боб стал работать в доках. Но тут случилась беда: во время разгрузки корабля оборвались два троса и тяжелая балка, которую использовали в качестве противовеса, упала на него. Боб выжил, но получил перелом. Он оказался на улице. Сломанная нога потихоньку сросталась, но зима уже вступала в свои права. Работы не было, воровать со сломанной ногой было сложно, милостыню не подавали, деньги кончились, друзья разбежались. Тут-то симпатичного паренька приметила Вера. Разливать вино, мести полы и перестилать простыни можно и опираясь на костыль. Женщина предложила ему работу за кров и еду. Весьма невыгодное предложение. Выбора у Боба не было, либо голодная смерть, либо впахивать за корку хлеба.  
         
      Артуру Боб не нравился. Слишком смазливый, губы как у девушки. Для мужика несолидная внешность. С деньгами обращаться не умел. Зато проститутки балагура Боба полюбили. Он был не очень умен, зато красив, смешлив и для каждой находил какое-нибудь доброе слово.  
         
      В один из зимних вечеров Вера поймала Артура за рукав:  
         
      - Отнеси в пятый номер кувшин с водой. Боб куда-то запропастился.  
         
      - Если бы мне каждый раз давали вортигерн, когда я слышу фразу «Боб куда-то запропастился», я бы уже жил в лучшем особняке на улице у королевского дворца.  
         
      - Мне, старухе, прикажешь тащиться по лестнице на самый верх? И зачем я тебе кормила все эти годы? – заохала сутенерша. – Теперь помощи-то не дождешься. Вымахал, дармоед! - Это были «ритуальные» пререкания. Артур никогда не отказывал в помощи. Он видел, как за прошедшие годы сдала хозяйка борделя, и понимал, что пройдет не так много времени, и вся ответственность за всех девушек ляжет на его плечи.  
         
      Артур зачерпнул воды в кувшин и в три прыжка поднялся по лестнице. Пятый номер находился в самом конце коридора. Бордель отличается от постоялого двора тем, что здесь не стучат в дверь. Стук означает, что все, время кончилось, сматывай удочки. Нельзя прерывать клиента. Можно робко «поскрестись» и елейным голосом предложить вина или воды. Но даже это следует делать, удостоверившись, что клиент не в процессе. Для этого нужно всего лишь отодвинуть в стене маленькую панель и заглянуть в тайное окошко. За долгие годы «службы» мальчиком на побегушках чего Артур только не видел через такие окошки. Удивить его было сложно. Но то, что он увидел в этот раз, тут было не в порядке вещей.  
         
      Поперек кровати, прижав колено к груди, лежал обнаженный Красавчик Боб. Свою «больную» ногу он закинул на плечо стоящего рядом мужчины. Тот был полностью одет, только штаны чуть приспущены. Волосы падали ему на лицо, так что в полумраке было не разглядеть кто это. Мужчина медленно и размеренно вколачивался в зад Боба, беря его на спине как девку. Артур замешкался на секунду, не совсем понимая, что должен делать. Добровольно ли здесь бордельный полотер или его принудили? Знает ли об этом Вера? Или Боб открыл свой «маленький бизнес» по обслуживанию клиентов самостоятельно? Пока эти мысли проносились в голове у оторопевшего Артура, Боб выгнулся и жалобно застонал. Левой рукой он вцепился в простыню, а правой потянулся к полувставшему члену. Боб гладил себя, сжимал и мял. Он стонал, шептал, умолял: «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!». Не то чтобы Арутр никогда не слышал таких криков в борделе, но удивительно, что Красавчик Боб явно и бесстыдно получал удовольствие от унизительной экзекуции, за которую проститутки брали двойную плату. Мужчина рыкнул, грубо схватил Боба за бедра и дернул на себя. Тот закрыл голову руками и зачастил: «Так! Не останавливайся! Умоляю, мне так хорошо!».  
        
      Артуру внезапно стало жарко, хотя в борделе экономили на дровах. У него пот потек по вискам.  
        
      Комнату наполняли мольбы и звук шлепков кожи о кожу. Член Боба стоял колом и сочился смазкой. Но его любовник, казалось, не замечал этого. Он чуть сбавил темп и положил руку Бобу на грудь, ущипнул соски, задержался на поджаром животе совсем рядом с членом, немного поиграв с завитками волос. Боб взвыл и стал подаваться вперед еще сильнее. Он уже не мог говорить, а только протяжно хныкал. Мужчина остановился, вышел из Боба и погладил его по щеке. Тот повернул голову и в исступлении начал целовать ласкающую ладонь, поймал губами пальцы, втянул их в рот и пососал. Он вихлял задом и почти уже сполз с кровати.  
      - Какой ты жадный, - сказал мужчина, ероша его волосы.  
      У Боба по щекам текли слезы. Он попытался подрочить себе, но был остановлен.  
      - Нет, ну зачем же? Я тебе помогу, если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком. Ты же будешь хорошим мальчиком?  
        
      Боб согласно закивал, заглатывая пальцы еще глубже.  
        
      Мужчина наклонился к Бобу и нежно поцеловал его в лоб. Артур забыл, как дышать. Теперь-то стало видно лицо таинственного любовника, им оказался душка Билл!  
        
      Билл поцеловал лоб, висок, укусил мочку уха. Потом чуть отступил, любуясь видом. Красавчика Боба трясло как в лихорадке, он раскинул ноги под невообразимым углом и стонал. Билл ухмыльнулся, закинул обе ноги Боба себе на плечи и стал жестко вколачиваться в него.  
         
      Артур потер лицо. Перед глазами крутились разноцветные круги. Сердце почему-то стучало как сумасшедшее, но надо было дождаться конца. Боб это явно не для удовольствия делает, деньги зарабатывает. Странно так унижаться ради удовольствия. Деньги – единственное объяснение. Нужно начать брать с него плату. А лучше выгнать к чертям, чтобы не отнимал работу у девочек.  
         
      Билл провел ладонью по члену Боба один раз, второй, третий, не сильно, почти невесомо. Боб, выгнувшись, выплеснулся себе на живот. Билл больше на заботился о ритме, толчки стали бессистемными, и скоро он тоже кончил. Боб лежал без движения, только грудь ходуном ходила. Билл лег рядом. Боб открыл глаза и покосился на любовника. Они улыбнулись друг другу.  
         
      «Сейчас попросит оплату,» - подумал Артур.  
        
      - Ну, вот это ты дал, парень. Давно меня так никто не трахал. На ноги я сегодня, боюсь, не встану, - Боб попытался стереть сперму с живота, но скорее сильнее размазал ее.  
         
      Билл подмигнул ему и провел ногтем под пухлой нижней губой Боба:  
        
      - А на колени сможешь встать?  
        
      Боб расхохотался и полез с поцелуями.  
         
      Пока они целовались, наконец-то пришедший в себя Артур аккуратно поставил кувшин (чудом не уронил) у двери и выскочил из дома. Он был так возбужден, как не был никогда в жизни. «Живу в борделе, а потрахаться не с кем,» - мелькнула у него в голове мысль. Нет, он спал с девушками и нашел это вполне сносным занятием. В основном это были проститутки. Не из борделя «У моста», конечно. Бегал он к ним тайком, а то бы Вера со свету его сжила, что он тратит деньги на чужих баб. Вела к ним Артура туда не похоть, а скорее интерес: почему все столько говорят об этом и так закатывают глаза? Оказалось, ничего особенного. Гимнастика, не больше. Артур все равно боялся сделать женщинам больно, его не вводили в заблуждения их театральные крики. Он таких вдоволь наслушался за детство, и они всегда были частью представления. Артуру была неприятна женская мягкость и жеманность. Женщины были там мокрые и пахли странно. Больше всего Артуру нравилось, когда его ласкали ртом. Можно было закрыть глаза и расслабиться. Он себе даже ничего обычно не представлял. Главное забыть, что его член во рту у проститутки. Но расслабиться полностью он все равно не мог, нужно было следить, чтобы не кончить девушке в горло. Артур знал, что женщины это не выносят.  
         
      Сегодня же он увидел совсем другое, чего в своей жизни не встречал. Бессмысленные нежности. Почему Боб получал удовольствие от такого омерзительного сношения? А Билл не смотрел на него как на мусорной мешок, которым Красавчик Боб, по сути, и являлся. Жалкий, глупый и слабый Боб. Омерзительный, скользкий Билл.  
        
      Артур хватал холодным ртом воздух. Он дышал так глубоко, что у него заболела грудь и закружилась голова. Член стоял колом, но распутать завязки на брюках было непосильной задачей. Пальцы тряслись. Артур чуть наклонился вперед и уперся ладонями в колени.  
         
      - Артур, ты в порядке? – окликнул его женский голос.  
         
      Дженни, которую вроде как сняли на всю ночь, стояла в переулке, укутанная в зимний плащ. Она явно куда-то собралась.  
         
      У Артура не было сил на то, чтобы ей ответить. Он кивнул, надеясь, что его оставят в покое. Но Дженни не отступила. Она была на четыре зимы старше Артура. В Лондиниум приплыла на барже с камнем, видимо, с тех самых каменоломен. Была очень молчаливой. Сначала пугалась каждого звука, но потом пообвыкалсь. Про нее почти никто ничего не знал, а она о себе не распространялась. Работницей была хорошей и проблем не приносила.  
         
      - Артур, - Дженни положила узкую ладонь ему на лоб, - ты весь горишь. Ты заболел? Почему ты на улице в такой мороз и так легко одет?  
         
      - Дженни, почему ты не с клиентом?  
         
      - Он меня отпустил, заплатил за всю ночь, - Дженни ловкими пальцами, залезла Артуру за воротник рубашки и нащупала пульс. – Ты точно болен.  
         
      Артур схватил Дженни за запястье и заорал на нее:  
        
      - Иди! Куда! Шла!  
        
      Дженни не выказала ни малейших признаков испуга. Артур не был тем человеком, который мог бы ее обидеть. Она двумя пальцами пересчитала все пуговицы на его рубашке и замерла, дотронувшись до пряжки его ремня.  
        
      - Хм, а болезнь-то и впрямь серьезная, но не смертельная.  
         
      Артур прислонился к стене дома и закрыл глаза. Дженни прытко взялась за дело:  
         
      - Считай это помощью друга, – прошептала она ему на ухо, распутывая завязки брюк и смыкая пальцы на члене.  
         
      У Артура не было сил ей что-то ответить. Он просто втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Рубашка от пота прилипла к спине, ноги не держали.  
         
      Дженни аккуратно придержала его свободной рукой за плечо:  
         
      - Что же за красотка, от которой тебя так развезло? Из благородных?  
         
      Артур был готов заплакать от ощущения собственного ничтожества. Он даже себе подрочить не смог, теперь ему помогают из жалости.  
         
      Дженни ловко орудовала ладонью и шептала Артуру на ухо:  
         
      - Артур, ты такой красивый. Знаешь? Да, перед тобой никто не устоит: хоть из простых, хоть из благородных. На тебя давно все наши засматриваются. Только Люси с Верой им сказали, что налысо побреют любую, которая к тебе полезет. Хотят, чтобы у тебя с нормальными было. Не с нами. А всем хочется тебя попробовать.  
        
      Дженни явно было профессионалкой: ни одного лишнего движения, виртуозная техника. Артур бы сам так себе не смог. У нее был низкий и хриплый голос, поэтому казалось, что на ухо ему шепчет все эти милые глупости мужчина. Например, Билл. Ох, да, хорошо бы Билл что-то сказал ему на ухо, например, прошептал извинения, а потом Артур развернул бы его к стене и засадил по самые яйца.  
        
      Артур кончил, не проронив ни звука. Дженни вытерла ладонь о снег. Артур поднял на неё глаза. Она ему подмигнула. Поддавшись порыву, Артур неловко обнял ее и, зажмурившись от стыда, уткнулся носом ей в макушку:  
        
      - Прости меня, Дженни. Я не хотел … причинить тебе неудобство.  
        
      - А для чего еще нужны друзья, - усмехнулась женщина, похлопав его между лопаток. – Мне было приятно. Ты такой всегда невозмутимый, а оказывается, как вулкан. Повезет той, кому ты достанешься.  
        
      На встречу с Кабаном и Тощим Артур опоздал, но они все-таки смогли собрать деньги со всех кабаков по эту сторону реки. Кто не хотел, мог не платить, но тогда ни одна бочка с вином не доехала бы в это заведение целой. Работа с деньгами привела мысли и чувства Артура в некоторый порядок. Он сосредоточено складывал серебряные вортигерны в стопки по десять монет, изредка попадался один-два золотых утера. Эти монеты Артур хранил отдельно. Почему-то ему казалось, он не знал почему, что Вортигерн и Утер не обрадовались бы даже такому соседству. О нынешнем короле говорили много плохого, но только за закрытыми дверями. Короля-мага, опутавшего всю страну паутиной стражников и доносителей, боялись. На расправу он был скор и очень жесток. Впрочем, как ни странно, бизнесу Артура это почти не мешало. Он, как карась, умел проскальзывать меж сетей, куда попадала вся остальная рыбешка.  
        
      Уложив сундук в «казну», Артур задвинул деревянную панель, отделявшую комнату с сокровищами от комнатушки, служившей ему спальней. Скрип дерева заставил его мыслями вернуться к произошедшему в номере пять. Сейчас он мог мыслить более рационально. Если Билл приходил в бордель не за сексом с девушками, то зачем? Боб появился здесь только этой зимой. Надо узнать, не сообщник ли он. Что Билл тут вынюхивает, и не навлекут ли его визиты на бордель неприятности. Артур решил в следующий раз глаз с Билла не спускать и выяснить, какие темные делишки он проворачивает в честном доме продажной любви.  
  
 **1\. Адрианов вал** \- _оборонительное укрепление длиной 117 км, построенное римлянами при императоре Адриане в 122—126 годы для предотвращения набегов пиктов и бригантов с севера._  
  
 **2\. Максима** _(основной, высший принцип, руководящее правило)_ — _краткое изречение, четко формулирующее нравственное, житейское правило; правило поведения или основной принцип, которым человек руководствуется в своих поступках._


	2. Защитник всех живущих под мостом.

Мой юный друг, фиалка аромат свой свежий

 

Не у дыханья ль твоего украла?

 

И пурпур тонких вен под кожей твоей нежной

 

Для лепестков, наверное, забрала?

 

 

 

А гибкость белых рук не вижу ли в лилее?

 

Твой запах влас не слышу ль в майоране?

 

Румянец видя твой, и роза заалела,

 

Ты побледнел - и белой роза стала.

 

 

 

А третьей розе, и не белой, и не красной,

 

Твой шелк ланит, как видно, полюбился,

 

И в синеву больших очей твоих прекрасных

 

Сам колокольчик голубой влюбился.

 

 

 

Что ж, спору нет, прекрасны все цветы,

 

Но краше всех их несомненно ты!

 

 

 

**Уильям Шекспир.**

 

(перевод В. Чухно)

  
   
   
   
      В последние дни апреля Лондиниум на неделю погружался в хмельной угар. Купцы, приезжавшие на большую весеннюю ярмарку, хотели обмыть ее удачное завершение. Крестьяне праздновали Бельтейн – время просить землю о плодородии. Друиды украшали священные деревья. Христиане отмечали Пасху. Город утопал в вине. Повсюду на улицах лежали подвыпившие люди, но даже королевская стража, в другой день хватающая всех тунеядцев, никого не трогала. Только разнимала драки. Казалось, даже карающая длань повелителя  _Вортигерна_ чуть ослабляла хватку на шее народа. Для борделя – это были горячие деньки. «Страда» - сказали бы крестьяне. «Праздник весны и труда» - так обычно в шутку именовала это время Вера. Клиенты шли нескончаемым потоком, много пили и были щедры с девочками. Да и как быть жадным в такое время! Зима кончилась, и вся природа буквально кричит о том, что плуг должен войти в землю, а в борозду должно посадить семя.  
         
      В тот вечер в борделе пили за святую Вальпургию. Все буквально с ног сбились. Кабан и Тощий, обычно в бордельные дела не вникавшие, были за виночерпиев и мытарей. Они без устали разливали вино и собирали с гостей деньги. Девочки то и дело утаскивали клиентов в «номера», а кто-то, не стесняясь, разводил шуры-муры прямо в зале. Ближе к полуночи Вера задремала, сидя в уголке. Она совсем превратилась в старушку, и хоть дух ее был еще силен, плоть уже начала подводить. А дремать было нельзя – первый день мая приносил такую выручку, что прокормиться на нее можно было полгода. Гостей принимала Люси. Артур внимательно следил, чтобы гости не ускользнули не заплатив, ничего не разбили и не начали драться. Еще, слушая пьяные разговоры, можно было почерпнуть много полезного для бизнеса. Узнать, кто и сколько заработал на ярмарках, где стоят чьи корабли, сколько берут взятки таможенники, чтобы пропустить запрещенный товар в королевство.  
         
      В круговерти веселящихся людей Артур приметил Билла Уилсона. Он давно не появлялся «У моста», наверное, месяцев семь, с того времени как Красавчик Боб рассчитался и отбыл куда-то к скоттам. Уж как Боб радовался, что уезжает, что Артур невольно подумал, а не от Билла ли он так бежит. Выглядел Билл немного осунувшимся, но весьма бодрым. «Или зиму в горах провел, или в тюрьме сидел,» - решил Артур, краем глаза наблюдая за гостем. Люси приветствовала Билла и предложила ему выбрать девочку. Он, как всегда, попросил Дженни или Анну.  
         
      - Увы, девушки сейчас заняты, но у нас есть и другие… - начала было Люси.  
         
      - Ничего, я готов подождать. И я бы хотел снять номер на всю ночь.  
         
      - О, боюсь, с этим тоже могут возникнуть проблемы. Как видите, идет поток. Но мы постараемся что-нибудь придумать, - улыбнулась Люси и махнула рукой Тощему. Тот сразу принес Биллу вина.  
         
      Артура отвлекла назревавшая за одним из столов драка. Там рыжебородый викинг поднял кубок и провозгласил заплетающимся языком тост:  
         
      - Так выпьем же за друзей, с которыми мы делим жизнь и за которых, не задумываясь, умрем.  
         
      Все за столом подняли кубки. Только один черноволосый и безбородый мужчина остался сидеть, высокомерно скрестив руки на груди.  
         
      - А почему это, Локи, ты не пьешь? – спросил его бородач.  
         
      - У меня нет друзей, за которых я бы мог умереть, – отозвался мужчина. Выглядел он таким же пьяным, как и все остальные.  
         
      - Как тебе не стыдно, - подал голос сидевший с ними воин восточного вида, - разве мы тебе не друзья? Разве не братья по оружию?  
         
      Тот, к кому обращались, фыркнул:  
         
      - Ох, Огун, вы все друзья моего брата. А я с вами вынужденно, чтобы здешний король не облапошил вас, как в прошлый раз. Как могут мне быть друзьями люди с разумом ребенка? Да и оружие у нас разное.  
   
      Мужчины потянулись к сваленным под столом мечам. Назревал скандал, грозившийся вылиться в драку, а то и в погром. Но тут рядом со спорщиками появился Артур. Он широко улыбался:  
         
            - Нравится ли гостям вечер? Все ли есть на столах? Нет ли в чем нужды? Не позвать ли еще девочек?  
   
      Услышав про девочек, гости как-то подрастеряли свой запал. Для верности Артур предложил налить круг за счет заведения. Халява всегда очень умиротворяюще действует на людей.  
         
            - Выпей с нами, хозяин, - заплетающимся языком сказал рыжебородый викинг. – Но до дна.  
   
      Артур осушил кубок до дна. Вино было крепким: «Надо сказать Тощему, чтобы побольше водой разбавлял, а то накидаются клиенты так, что на девочек сил не хватит. Да еще и заблюют тут все». Но так легко отделаться от компании асгардцев не удалось. Артуру пришлось выпить «за здоровье Всеотца Одина», «за здоровье короля  _Вортигерна_ » и «за королеву Фриггу». После этого тоста к столу, наконец, подскочили девочки и стали обхаживать гостей. Артур сгреб пустые кружки и пошел, чуть покачиваясь. Все же четыре кубка вина на голодный желудок было многовато. Тот, кого называли Локи, посадил себе на колени Мэри и шептал ей на ухо, видимо, что-то очень смешное и жутко непристойное. Вдруг он окликнул Артура:  
         
            - Эй, хозяин.  
   
      Артур обернулся.  
   
            - Хозяин, скидочку сделаешь?  
   
            - На вино? На девочек? – спросил Артур.  
   
            - Пфффф, мелко мыслишь, сын Ужасного Дракона (1). Скидку в будущем, когда ты будешь сидеть за круглым столом, я опять к тебе приду торговаться.  
   
            - Да, отчего не сделать, - ответил Артур, предпочитавший не спорить с пьяными.  
   
            - Слово даешь?  
   
            - Даю.  
   
            - Смотри, королевское слово - оно ведь нерушимое, - Локи пьяно захохотал и вернул все свое внимание к Мэри.  
   
      Артур пожал плечами и унес кубки на мойку, где их без устали полоскали в корытах беспризорники. Вернувшись в зал, он поискал глазами и Билла и не нашел. Это Артура почему-то обеспокоило. Он обратился к Люси, которая отсылала очередную партию клиентов с девочками наверх:  
         
      - Дженни или Анна-хромоножка уже освободились?  
         
      - Нет еще, а что, кто-то из гостей ими интересовался? Одна из них для Билла.  
         
      - А где он, кстати? – спросил Артур.  
         
      - Где-то тут. Сказал, что дождется девочек, - Люси неопределенно махнула рукой и вернулась к клиентам.  
         
      Артур таким ответом не удовлетворился. Он быстро обошел бордель - два этажа и залу, выглянул в окно, выходящее на нужники, но и там Билла не было. Зато несколько пьяных клиентов, не дождавшись своей очереди, мочились прямо на улице. Привычная картина. Артур еще раз медленным шагом (хмель все-таки давал о себе знать) обошел все и тут-то он заметил, что люк, ведущий на чердак, лежит не как обычно.  
         
      Бордель «У Моста» был довольно интересным строением, конечно, с точки зрения конструкции, а не архитектурной ценности. Первый этаж, где находились кухня, зала, комната Артура и кладовка, стоял на земле, привалившись к каменной опоре. Остальные два этажа «взбирались» по мосту вверх, а чердак уже нависал над водой. И вот чердак-то был краеугольным камнем бизнеса Артура. Проделав в стене люк, оказалось возможно получать контрабандные поставки с реки. Не все купцы хотели платить таможне. Артур любезно им помогал в этом, требуя куда меньшую плату. В безлунные, туманные или дождливые ночи крошечные лодчонки подплывали к мосту, их гребцы цепляли тюки к спущенным заранее тросам и отправляли наверх.  
         
      Артуру совсем не понравилось такое вторжение в собственные владения. Лаз наверх был довольно искусно замаскирован, и найти его, если не искать специально, было просто невозможно. Тем более пьяный гость просто не мог так легко забраться на приличную высоту без приставной лестницы. Артур поплевал на ладони, оттолкнулся от пола, поставил ногу на почти невидимый выступ в стене и сдвинул неплотно лежащий люк. Подтянувшись на руках, он оказался под крышей. Здесь всегда чуть теплились пара светильников, лезть под крышу с факелом в зубах было не очень удобно.  
         
      Билл медленно прогуливался между пузатых бочек с контрабандным ромейским (2) вином. Так степенный хозяин обходит свои владения. Артур тенью следовал за ним. Внимание Билла привлекли мешки, сваленные у стены, прямо у тайного лаза. Из мешка он достал горсть белых зерен, поднес к глазам, потом бросил обратно в мешок. Часть зерен весело разлетелись по полу.  
         
      - Это что за зерно? – спросил Билл.  
         
      Артур вздрогнул. Давно ли он был замечен, или Билл знал о его присутствие с самого начала? Удивительно, ведь Артур был уверен, что хоть он и был под хмелем, но поднялся на чердак совершенно бесшумно.  
         
      - Это рис, - ответил он и подошел ближе.  
         
      - Р-р-рис, - Билл будто пробовал слово на вкус. – Это еда богачей или бедняков?  
         
      - В Поднебесной империи его едят все, - Артур много чего в детстве слышал от путешественников. -  На столах состоятельных людей к рису подают рыбу или мясо, на столах бедняков только редька или морковь, - рис Артур возил для китайца Джорджа и его друзей. Полбяная каша им категорически не нравилась.  
         
      - Там тоже крестьянам нельзя охотиться? Я слышал, в Поднебесной много лесов, переполненных дичью, и рек, в которых рыбу не стоит труда поймать даже ребенку, - Билл засунул руку в мешок по локоть, словно изображал поимку рыбы в бурной воде.  
         
      Артур непонятно зачем продолжал этот разговор, хотя это только оттягивало неизбежный допрос.  
         
      - Леса и реки принадлежат их императору. Иногда, когда зима долго не хочет уходить или урожай был маленький, крестьяне могут себе позволить только плошку риса в день. Они умрут с голоду, но семена для посадки не тронут. У них начинают кровоточить десна, выпадают зубы, - Артур отпустил руку в мешок, и ему на секунду показалось, что это не зерна, а выпавшие зубы китайских крестьян. Ладонь Билла кракеном шевелилась где-то рядом.  
         
      - Нигде нет счастья на земле. Всем миром правят упыри и кровопийцы. Здесь  _Вортигерн_ , там Император.  
         
      Артуру не нравился этот разговор. Он поймал левой рукой чужую руку в мешке, а правой вцепился Биллу в загривок:  
         
      - Расскажи-ка мне, что ты тут забыл?  
         
      - Любопытно стало, - Билл словно не заметил давления, продолжая пересыпать в ладонях рис.  
         
      - Ты знаешь, что случилось с кошкой от излишнего любопытства? - вторая волна опьянения накатывает на Артура. Что за вино разливал Кабан?  
         
      - У твоих дружков закончилось вино в погребе, и они попросили меня помочь спустить с чердака бочку. Я был рад помочь, раз уже я пока без дамы.  
         
      - А ты разве к нам в бордель за дамами ходишь? – вырвалось у Артура. И тут к нему пришло озарение. Ну, конечно, вот почему вино, которое он пил с викингами было таким крепким. Это было ромейское вино, привезенное в  _Лондиниум_  контрабандой. Тощий с Кабаном явно не могли управиться вдвоем с такой бочкой, он в это время выставлял совсем упитого клиента на улицу, а гости требовали вина. В Белтейн вовремя не нальешь, разнесут все вокруг по щепочкам. Вот ребята и решили проявить самостоятельность. Что позвали Билла – объяснимо. За эти годы он стал в борделе на слишком хорошем счету. Артур-то своими подозрениями о его «скользкости» ни с кем не поделился. Вопрос теперь только в том, сообразил ли Билл, что чердак это контрабандно- перевалочный пункт, или просто решил, что бочки поднимают сюда с воды, позволяя борделю не тратится на грузчиков. Мысли Артура текли очень туго. Его хватка ослабела, но не исчезла совсем.  
         
      Артур вдруг почувствовал, что они с Биллом стоят слишком близко друг к другу. От него тоже пахло ромейским вином. Их пальцы все еще соприкасались в мешке. Билл положил руку ему на плечо, как тогда много лет назад у ворот. Артур впервые заметил, что глаза у Билла пронзительно синего цвета. Такими синими бывают только самые чистые лесные озера.  
         
      Билл подался вперед. Артур не понял, что он собирается сделать и к чему это может привести. Губы замерли на расстоянии рисового зерна от чужого рта. Но он не посмели коснуться. Билл ждет. Он здесь гость, оказавшийся без приглашения, и не хотел злоупотреблять гостеприимством. Артур ощущал на собственных губах тепло тяжелого и терпкого дыхания. Секунду спустя он с такой силой оттолкнул Билла, что тот отлетел на несколько метров и ударился о стену. О то самое место, где был спрятан секретный люк. Артур не задумываясь, с каким-то автоматизмом дернул за рычаг, приводящий в действие механизм открытия. Мужчина секунду балансировал у самого края открытого люка, ведущего прямо в реку, но, не удержавшись, он полетел вниз.  
         
      Артур наклонился к лазу, вглядываясь в чернильную тьму реки. До его ушей донесся кашель. Билл отплевывался. Видимо, вода попала ему в рот, нос и уши. Лаз слишком высоко над гладью реки. Без посторонней помощи туда не забраться. Выход у Билла один - плыть к берегу, лезть по кустам к городским воротам, ждать там до утра, стуча зубами. Бордель стоит на слишком высоком берегу, и туда просто так не забраться. Утром Биллу придется объясняться со стражей.  
         
      «И что это было? - думает Артур. – Что нашло на меня? Нельзя оставлять его там в воде. А то еще расскажет страже, как попал в реку, тут проверок не оберешься». Таможня – это не лояльный к мелким шалостям Глаз Джека, предпочитающий не видеть лишнего. Таможня разберет бордель до основания, и все накопленное непосильным трудом пропадет.  
         
      Из лаза в воду упал конец веревки. Билл недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но хвататься не спешил. Мало ли какие еще шутки могут ожидать на этот раз. Убедившись, что веревка не превратилась в змею, не начала гореть и не растворилась в воздухе, Билл на руках подтянулся из воды.  
         
      Через двадцать секунд Билл был снова на чердаке. Вода текла с него потоками на пол.  
         
      Артур стоял у мешков, пересыпая из ладони в ладонь белые зерна риса. На мужчину он не обратил никакого внимания, словно и не выкинул его пару минут назад в реку. Оставляя на полу мокрые следы, Билл, стараясь держать голову выше, твердым шагом пошел к мешкам. Когда он поравнялся с Артуром, тот весь подобрался и кажется готовым к драке. Но Билл драться не собирался. Он с улыбкой посмотерл на Артура и, как ни в чем не бывало, сказал:  
         
      - Будем считать, что это были водные процедуры.  
         
      Артур не знал: рассмеяться ли в ответ или молча уйти. Пока он стоял в замешательстве, Билл прижал его к себе и поцеловал жадно, жарко и очень собственнически.  
         
      Артур ответил сначала несмело, а потом все напористей. Ведомым он быть явно не собирался.  
         
      Наваждение вернулось.  
         
      Билл попытался подцепить пальцем застежку чужой куртки. У него не вышло.  
         
      Они разорвали поцелуй.  
         
      - Не надо, я сам, - решительно сказал Артур и расстегнул первый крючок. – Но ты тоже сними свое, - тон стал чуть робким, словно он боялся, что Билл сейчас рассмеется и уйдет. Но он выглядел сосредоточенно-серьезным, но никак не смеющимся.  
         
      Они разделись, неотрывно глядя друг другу в глаза, будто кто-то из них готовился воткнуть другому нож в спину. Артур не сомневался, что Билл легко может это сделать и сбросить труп в реку. Хотя в тот момент его это не сильно беспокоило.  
         
      Артур был уже раздет, а Билл мешкал, на нем все еще рубаха, закрывающая бедра. Артур потянул ее за полу, но Билл оттолкнул его руку и покачал головой. Артур выше его почти на полторы ладони, он шире в плечах и хорошо сложен. Билл жилист и худ. Он снова положил руку Артуру на плечо, несмело передвинул ладонь на шею, потрогал пальцем кадык и провел ниже. Ладонь замерла на солнечном сплетении. Под пальцами чужой пульс отбивал стаккато. Артур почувствовал, что не только его сердце стучит громче барабана.

                 

      Артур сгреб чужие волосы в кулак и хрипло спросил:  
         
      - Так что ты забыл здесь?  
         
      - Тебя ждал, – умехнулся Билл, обводя пальцем сосок.  
         
      - Думал, что я приду на чердак? – Артур на пробу чуть дотронулся до половузбужденного члена Билла.  
         
      - А разве ты сюда не всех ведешь, на кого пялишься, словно хочешь дыру прожечь? – прошептал Билл, целуя Артура в подбородок.  
         
      - Мужчин, ты имеешь в виду? – Артур замер.  
         
      - Ну, девочек, я думаю, тебе незачем сюда тащить. У них есть комнаты.  
         
      - Из мужчин ты у меня первый, - сказал Артур и посмотрел чуть исподлобья.  
         
      Билл сдавлено выдохнул, наверное, потому что Артур был слишком настойчив в своей ласке.  
         
      Они вновь поцеловались. Смущение и напряжение, возникшее между ними во время разговора, исчезло. Ласки стали смелее и распущенней. Все доводы рассудка куда-то окончательно пропали. Осталось одно желание.  
         
      Кожа у Артура по цвету напоминала мрамор с королевских каменоломен: слишком белая, так что видно прожилки вен. Загар к нему не лип даже в самое жаркое лето. В бедных кварталах Лондиниума бледность не в чести – это признак неженки и ленивца-аристократа. Мужчина должен быть загорелый и румяный. Чтобы всем сразу было видно, что работает на верфи, а не чахнет в особняке. Билл поцеловал запястье, испещренное голубыми венками. Артур фыркнул: он не привык к нежностям.  
         
      Билл погладил Артура по щеке, ощущая себя гурманом, смакующим редкое блюдо. Потом отстранился.  
         
      - Подожди-ка, я сейчас, - он пошел к большому глиняному сосуду, в котором хранилось контрабандное оливковое масло, поднял крышку, зачерпнул горсть и полез себе масляными пальцами сзади под рубашку.  
         
      Это выглядело довольно странно со стороны, но в тоже время и волнующе. После недолгих манипуляций, приносящих смесь удовольствия и боли, Билл вернулся к Артуру, толкнул его на мешки и сел сверху.  
         
      - Ты знаешь что делать?  
         
      Артур усмехнулся:  
         
      - Еще бы, - и положил Биллу руки на бедра.  
         
      Ему хотелось быть грубее, злее и жестче, но он аккуратно насадил любовника на себя. Было очень узко, несмотря на масло и предварительную подготовку. Артур дал привыкнуть какое-то время, потом толкнулся на пробу несильно, почти неощутимо.  
         
      Билл крепко сжал губы и закрыл глаза.  
         
      - Ну же, сильнее, – прошипел он, - я не стеклянный.  
         
      Артур покачал головой, он двигался медленно и аккуратно. Билл наклонился вперед, поцеловал его и сказал:  
         
      - Все приходится делать самому.  
         
      Билл задал такой темп, что у Артура потемнело перед глазами. Он прогнулся в пояснице, почти опираясь на лопатки. Его пятки скользили по каменному полу, не находя опоры.  
         
      Артур был на грани, но никак не мог кончить. Билл насаживался на него безжалостно, это больше походило на пытку, чем на секс. Но член у него налился кровью и был прижат к животу, так что он тоже получал удовольствие. Если вначале Артур пытался как-то его ласкать, то к концу он только и мог, что удерживать любовника за бедра. Внезапно Билл сжался внутри так, что Артур забыл как дышать и кончил. Билл сделал несколько движений на опадающем члене, Артур послюнявил руку и попытался помочь. Пара движений, и Билл упал ему на грудь.  
         
      Они все в рисе: он налип на потную кожу. Выбор был невелик: или холодные камни пола, или мешки. Артур хотел поцеловать мужчину, но почему-то ему показалось, что Биллу это не понравиться. Артур просто положил ему руку на спину, то ли обнимая, то ли поддерживая. Билл взъерошил Артуру волосы довольно покровительственным жестом. У Артура было такое ощущение, что трахнул скорее не он, а его. Это выглядело довольно забавно, учитывая случившееся, он криво ухмыльнулся. Билл понял это по-своему и отодвинулся. Артур сел, попытался стряхнуть с себя зерна и наклонился к валяющейся на полу одежде.  
         
      Билл разглядывал чужую спину: налипший рис в полумраке был похож на драгоценный жемчуг, а сам Артур на мраморную статую. Билл хотел помочь стряхнуть зерна, но отдернул руку. Это было бы слишком сентиментально, да и не к чему. Нашел себе «мальчика»! Мало что ли у него таких было на чердаках, сеновалах, да где придется. Окинув взглядом молодого мужчину, Билл признался себе, что таких у него никогда не было. И речь не только о красоте. Было в поведении Артура то, что никак не сочеталось с его низким происхождением. Кто-то мог бы назвать его сыном проститутки или шпаной из-под моста, хотя ему больше бы подошло бы прозвище «король шпаны».  
         
      Артур повернулся к Биллу и протянул ремень:  
         
      - Это, кажется, твой.  
         
      Билл выглядел совершенно невозмутимо, будто ничего не было, а они тут рис грузили.  
         
      Когда оба уже были полностью одеты, и ничто, в их внешнем виде не могло даже намекнуть на произошедшее, Артур обратился к Биллу.  
         
      - Если ты кому-то расскажешь про этот чердак и лаз, то я позабочусь, чтобы вас обоих нашли со вспоротыми животами в выгребной яме, - тон у Артура вполне светский, словно он говорил о погоде. Билл понял, что это не шутка.  
         
      - А ты не боишься, что я расскажу не про чердак, а про то, что здесь произошло, перенеся действие, например, в погреб?  
         
      Артур хохотнул:  
         
      - Ты ходишь в наш бордель не первый год, хорошо платишь девочкам. Да все решат, ты меня по пьяни оговариваешь за то, что тебе не досталось проститутки во время майской недели. Но если и найдутся те, кто поверят, так они и так ко мне относятся не очень. Следовательно, на их мнение мне плевать. А вот себе репутацию ты подпортишь.  
         
         
      И Артур, и Билл понимали, что в угрозах не было нужды. Они оба будут молчать как могильный камень, но никому не хотелось выходить из образа «опасного человека». Этот разговор скорее стал попыткой подыграть друг другу, потрафить самолюбию и скрыть неловкость, наступившую после того, как спал морок страсти.  
         
      Артур окончательно протрезвел и чувствовал стыд. Нет, не за секс с мужчиной, а за то, что так легко сдался, пошел на поводу у собственных желаний и, по сути, подтвердил свою принадлежность к «бордельной гильдии». Ему казалось, что Билл смотрел на него все с таким же презрением, как и раньше. «За удовольствие всегда приходится платить,» - так приговаривала Вера, подсчитывая деньги. Артур явно заплатил своим самолюбием.  
         
      Лицо Билла не выражало ровным счетом ничего. Он просто ждал, пока Артур уберет все их следы пребывания на чердаке, привалит мешки, как они стояли. В люк он прыгнул первым, приземлившись на пол совершенно бесшумно. Артур последовал за ним. Потом опять взгромоздившись на крошечный выступ, он закрыл крышку. Билл стоял в коридоре, завернувшись в еще влажный от речной воды плащ.  
         
      Больше всего Артур боялся, что мужчина решит ему заплатить. Спросит, сколько он должен, или, молча, сунет в карман от щедрот. Интересно, в этом случае ему придется отдать процент Вере? Билл что-то хотел сказать, но Артур его опередил:  
         
      - Если тебе все еще нужна комната, приятель, то спроси у Люси. Если девочки еще заняты, то хотя бы вели Кабану, пусть плеснет тебе пинту пива за мой счет, - Артур грубовато, по-хозяйски хлопнул его по плечу.  
         
      Тень неприязни мелькнула на лице Билла. Он хотел сказать что-то важное, но предпочел смолчать. Билл смотрел на Артура, как много лет назад у ворот, потом зажмурился и потряс головой, будто муху отгонял. Артур вспыхнул до корней волос, он помнил этот взгляд, словно это было вчера: интерес сменившийся разочарованием и презрением.  
      - У тебя нижняя губа треснула, - вдруг совершенно спокойно сказал Билл, по-отечески убирая выбившуюся прядь волос Артуру за ухо. Тот потрогал ранку кончиком языка. Солоно и чуточку больно. У него по спине опять побежали странные мурашки.  
         
      - Ничего, скоро заживет, никто и не заметит.  
         
      - До встречи, - полувопросительно простился Билл.  
         
      - Заходи на огонек. Девочки тебе всегда рады, - Артур спустился в зал, ожидая застать разгул анархии, но все оказалось мирно, хотя и шумно. Тощий и Кабан разливали вино по кубкам, девушки миловались с гостями, проснувшаяся Вера следила за порядком. Его отсутствия вроде бы никто и не заметил. Артур деловым шагом направился к Кабану, стоявшему у бочки:  
         
      - Ты ромейское вино зачем льешь неразбавленным? Разорить нас хочешь?  
         
      - Обижаешь! Мы только кубков 20 так налили, потом поняли и разбавляем его до состояния розовой водички.  
         
      Билл вошел в залу. Люси подскочила к нему:  
         
      - Дженни свободна. И, кажется, мы сможем найти для вас номер на остаток ночи.  
         
      Билл взял Дженни за руку, и они ушли из залы. Артур сделал все, чтобы не обернуться в их сторону. Казалось, их история не должна была иметь продолжения, но оно случилась.  
         
      После случившегося на чердаке Билл все также посещал бордель «У моста». Договариваться обо всем он предпочитал с Люси. Артура в следующие пару раз он не застал, или тот старался не попасться ему на глаза, стыдясь произошедшего. Не то чтобы это как-то задевало Билла, бордель «У моста» со своей функцией справлялся прекрасно. Постоялые дворы и гостиницы всегда были полны королевскими шпионами, которые зорко следили за всеми гостями, примечали новых, следили за временем приезда и отъезда, могли и подорожную спросить. Бордели же отдавались на откуп городской страже. Разве кто-то из этих безмозглых остолопов мог подумать, что шпион сопротивления будет прятаться в одном из «номеров»? Главное найти неболтливую проститутку, которой заплатишь за ночь, она наградит тебя минетом и можно спокойно спать, не боясь облав.  
         
      В ту ночь Артур влетел бордель под раскаты грома. Буря за окнами бушевала знатная. Адреналин хлестал в крови. Шутка ли, увести из-под носа у таможни не просто несколько лодчонок с мелким барахлом, а целый корабль. Не слишком большое, но все же настоящее судно – с парусами, мачтами и трюмом, который был набит удивительными вещами. Они смогли поставить корабль в доках, разгрузить, спрятать товар и отправил его обратно. И все так, что концов не найдешь.  
         
      В зале никого не было. Погода на улице была омерзительная. Большинство клиентов предпочло не высовывать нос на улицу, а те, кто все-таки пришли, отсиживались с девочками в номерах. Там было уютней, чем в зале, и не так был слышен вой ветра и стук капель по окнам.  
         
      Билл грел руки у очага. Он обернулся и уставился на Артура, словно тот был привидением.  
         
      Артуру сейчас было море по колено. Он подошел к Биллу и сказал:  
         
      - Пошли ко мне.  
         
      Билл не улыбается, в глазах пляшут отблески пламени.  
         
      До комнаты Артура идти недалеко, они ввалились туда, тяжело дыша, как будто бежали милю. Целоваться они начали еще в зале. Артур застонал так пронзительно, что Билл закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
         
      - Шшшшш, ты хочешь, чтобы нас услышали?  
         
      - Мы же в борделе, думаешь, здесь кто-то обращает на такое внимание?  
         
      Артур повалил Билла на кровать, тот не сопротивлялся, а помог стянуть с себя брюки. Единственное, что он категорически не захотел снимать – это рубаха.  
         
      - Знаешь, если у тебя там третий сосок или чешуя по животу, меня это не напугает, - простонал Артур в шею мужчине.  
         
      - Зато это испугает меня, - Билл провел рукой по гладкой спине любовника, огибая пальцами созвездия родинок.  
         
      Когда все было кончено, дыхание восстановилось и кровь вновь прилила к голове, Артур полез в сундук за чистой рубашкой. Старая мало того что была мокрая от дождя, так еще в порту он зацепился за гвоздь.  
         
      - В какой номер тебя определила Люси? – спросил Артур, пытаясь создать хоть какую-то видимость светской беседы.  
         
      - Ни в какой. Я её не видел. Пришёл за минуту до тебя, - Билл пошарил под кроватью, ища сапог.  
         
      - Сейчас уж до рассвета пара часов осталась. Не выгодно снимать на ночь, - начал Артур и быстро добавил, - но если тебе нужна Дженни или Анна, или к кому ты там ходишь, стукни в комнату к Вере. Она все организует.  
         
      Билл рассмеялся:  
         
      - Боюсь, ни на Дженни, ни на Анну меня сегодня уже не хватит. Мне бы поспать пару часов. Желательно не под открытым небом.  
         
      - Тогда ложись здесь, со мной, - сказал Артур и тут же прикусил себе язык. Одно дело предложить Кабану или Тощему перекантоваться у себя, а другое дело Биллу. Во-первых, он все-таки чужак, а у них тут вся казна под боком, а во-вторых, самому мужчине вряд ли будет приятно его соседство.  
         
      Билл смотрит на Артура, как будто тот предложил ему примерить королевскую корону.  
         
      - Кровать-то у тебя неширокая.  
         
      - Трахаться места хватило, хватить и поспать, - Артур повалился на матрас, повернулся к Биллу спиной, подгреб подушку. – Короче говоря, ты либо иди на постоялый двор, либо спи до рассвета тут.  
         
      Билл хмыкнул, завозился на своей половине кровати, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он тоже лег на бок, завернулся в плащ и затих. Артур решил, что спать остаток ночи не будет. Мало ли что его гость решит учудить, хотя Билл, казалось, умер. Настолько бесшумно он дышал. Фонтан адреналина в крови Артура, бивший последние несколько часов, стал стихать. Он решил, что пялиться в темноту - глупо, можно и глаза закрыть, и тут же уснул. Под утро ему приснился кошмар, в последний год они стали мучить его куда чаще. Опять бег по запутанным коридорам замка, звон мечей, крик женщины. Артур задыхался. Вот-вот из клубов тумана должна была вынырнуть фигура демона, и страшно было встретиться с его горящим взглядом. Артур резко вынырнул из сна, от того, что Билл тряс его за плечо.  
         
      - Артур, проснись! Что с тобой?  
         
      Артур сел на кровати и вытер испарину со лба, как всегда после кошмара, он ощущал себя разбитым. Хотя в этот раз было еще не так плохо, как обычно, в самый страшный момент его разбудили.  
         
      - Ты что, припадочный? – когда богатырское сопение Артура сменилось прерывистым дыханием, Билл проснулся. Его сосед метался по кровати и был бледным как смерть. А казалось, кошмары это удел стариков, нервных барышень и жертв пыточных казематов Башни. Разбудить Артур удалось не сразу. Билл тряс его добрых полторы минуты. Обратившись к нему по имени, Билл испугался. Это звучало слишком заботливо, что ли. По крайне мере неравнодушно. А это уж как-то слишком. Не хватало сопли вытирать какому-то шлюшьему выблядку. Поэтому он перешел на грубый тон.  
         
      Артур взъерошил вихры, дернул себя за бородку и, придя в себя, ответил:  
         
      - Да рожу твою, Билл, во сне увидал. Вот и перепугался. Просыпаюсь, а и тут ты, думал, вообще концы отдам, - сначала ему показалось, что мужчина обеспокоен его состоянием, но быстро понял, что заблуждается и вообразил себе невесть чего.  
         
      Билл ухмыльнулся, обнажив левый верхний клык:  
         
      - Ну, тогда я пойду, деточка. Не буду тебя больше пугать, а то ты еще заплачешь.  
         
      - Даже в лобик не поцелуешь на прощание? Я не укушу.  
         
      Билл бесшумно вышел за дверь и растворился в утреннем тумане. У него было еще дело в столице.  
         
      Городская стража так и осталась с носом, не поймав в тот день преступника, сжегшего трехмесячный запас дров для королевской кузницы.  
         
      Билл продолжал приходить в бордель, когда ему вздумается. Если Артур там – прекрасно, если нет, то он убеждал себя, что ничуть не расстроен. Их отношения - не встречи возлюбленных, вынужденных скрываться от всего мира ради света любви. Эту чушь оставьте городским менестрелям и актерам. Между ними договор. Пакт о ненападении. Секс ради секса. Простой способ получить удовольствие. Они оба всегда точно знали, чего и как им хочется. Обычно их желания совпадали. Все происходило быстро и без излишних сантиментов, но никакой боли. Никакого принуждения. Никаких синяков на коже или засосов.  
         
      Они никогда не раздевали друг друга. Каждый сам снимал и аккуратно складывал свою одежду. Секс в полуодетом состоянии, с оторванными пуговицами и сбившимися у щиколоток штанами - невозможен. Все должно было быть четко и аккуратно, хотя Артуру хотелось иногда повалить, укусить, надавить сильнее, чтобы остался синяк, но он понимал, что Биллу это точно не понравится. У каждого из них свой «пунктик». Артур был согласен на встречи только в своей комнате. «В номера» он не пойдет никогда, даже если там будет ждать огромная кровать с шелковыми простынями. Билл всегда оставался в рубахе, даже рукава не закатывает.  
         
      Нельзя сказать, что Артуру все это было отвратительно. Он ждал этих визитов и честно себе в этом признается. Его охватывало вожделение, когда он видел обнаженное тело, чувствовал чужой запах, ощущал, как тугие мускулы перекатываются под его ладонями. Он не знал, что нравится ему больше: брать Билла или отдаваться ему. Во время этих встреч они не разговаривали, если не считать прямых приказов: «Быстрее!», «Сильнее», «О, да, вот так».  
         
      Когда все заканчивалось, они деловито одевались, не глядя друг на друга. Билл всегда успевает привести себя в порядок первым. Он чуть слышно барабанил пальцами, демонстрируя нетерпение, но всегда ждал. Только когда застегнута последняя пуговица и расправлена складка на одежде, Билл брался за дверную ручку и уходил, кивнув на прощание.  
         
      Артур в эти несколько десятков секунд, когда Билл уже собран, а он нет, получал свою порцию презрения. Его разглядывали как платяную вошь или таракана. По повадкам своего любовника он давно понял, что тот был «из благородных». Давно разорившийся и потрепанный жизнью, имеющий проблемы с законом, но сохранивший свое презрение к «низшим классам».  
         
      Билл в эти секунды боролся с двумя чувствами внутри себя. Он презирал себя за слабость к этой белобрысой шпане. С другой стороны, ему совсем не хотелось уходить из этой крошечной комнатушки, но Артур после единственного раза больше не предлагал ему остаться. Не то, чтобы Билл об этом сознательно мечтал, но иногда ему снилось, что Артур спит, привалившись к нему, а он гладит его по груди или целует в полоску белой кожи на шее между полотном рубашки и волосами.  
         
      Они встречались то почти каждую ночь, то месяцами Билл не появлялся « У моста». Артур не мог найти в этих встречах какой-то закономерности, да и не искал ее. У него своих забот было по горло. Иногда, снабдив очередным мешочком Глаз Джека, Артур думал, что из них с Биллом могла бы выйти замечательная пара заговорщиков. Правда, против кого они могли плести заговор, он не знал. В Лондиниуме просто так не побунтуешь. Голова быстро окажется на плахе. Артур же был не один, под его ответственностью были все «девочки», весь бизнес и забота о «своем районе».  
         
      Во время ночных визитов Билл никогда не стонал, не кричал в порыве страсти, не царапал чужую спину, не шептал пошлости или ласковые глупости. Только по учащенному дыханию можно было  догадаться, что процесс доставляет ему удовольствие. Сам Артур не всегда мог сдержать себя: иногда он позволял себе коротко простонать, хотя знал, что его любовник этого не одобряет.  
         
      Не то чтобы Артура не устраивало сложившееся положение дел, но ему хотелось, чтобы Билл хоть раз сбился с привычного ритма: поцелуй, раздевание, немного ласк, и сам секс довольно быстрый, хоть и бурный. Артур иногда бы предпочел растянуть удовольствие. Хотелось целоваться не только в самом начале, но и во время. А иногда бы он мечтал, как прижал бы Билла щекой к деревянной столешнице, или заставил упереться лбом в подушку, чтобы тот не вышиб себе зубы, когда он отдерет его как следует.  
         
      Хотя несколько раз исключениявсе же случились. Артур чуть не попался таможенникам, когда как заяц улепетывал из порта. Охранники проявили удивительную прыть; чтобы не привести беду за собой домой, Артур протиснулся между двух глухих стен. Если пролезть чуть вперед, там между домами оказывалось небольшое пространство, где можно было пересидеть облаву. Артур всегда считал, что об этом месте знает он и его два верных друга. Каково же было его удивление, когда в схроне он оказался не один. Там стоял, прислушиваясь к топоту погони, Билл. Они посмотрели друг на друга с немалым удивлением, но не проронили ни звука. Опасность была на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
         
      Из проулка донеслось:  
         
      - О, гляньте, это же черноногие. Вы тут кого ищете?  
         
      - Да поджигателя! Спалил склад с порохом! В синем плаще такой. А вы?  
         
      - Контрабандиста. Быстрый, зараза, мы его не разглядели. Но он всю морду в дегте перемазал, кажись, когда бежал.  
         
      - Увидите нашего, хватайте.  
         
      - Да, уж не уйдет. Житья от них нет. Не поймаешь, так начальство потом с тебя шкуру спустит.  
         
      Артур внимательно посмотрел на Билла, тот презрительно закатил глаза. Плащ на нем был коричневый, но вот подкладка у него была ярко синяя. Артур же попытался отколупать с щеки черные капельки засохшего дегтя. Билл изобразил, что слюнявит палец и трет им щеку. Артур махнул рукой. Все равно придется ждать темноты. Таможенники скооперировались с черноногими и собрались патрулировать район.  
         
      Сначала Артур нервно вслушивался в каждый шорох, но скоро успокоился. Стражники никогда не додумаются, что здесь можно спрятаться. Стоять на узком пятачке в тишине было одуряюще скучно. Артур, попереминавшись с ноги на ногу, сел на корточки. Билл был напряжен как струна. Ну не мудрено. Ему-то грозила смертная казнь в случае поимки. Контрабанда же каралась отправкой на строительство Башни. В королевстве теперь вообще все преступления, которые не были направлены на разрушение Башни, карались отправкой на ее строительство.  
         
      Стражники, разбившись по парам, наматывали круги по району. Они жаловались друг другу на несправедливость начальства и тяготы службы.  
         
      Ноги у Артура уже порядком затекли. Он встал во весь рост и расправил плечи, хрустя костями. Билл зыркнул на него неодобрительно. Артур махнул ладонью, мол «не ссы, прорвемся». Время тянулось медленно. Часы на рыночной площади пробили три часа, а казалось, они тут стоят вечность. И если с бытовыми неудобствами можно было как-то смириться, то скука была удушающей. Половина приключений Артура в детстве начинались с того, что ему и ребятам было скучно, и они пытались придумать, как себя развлечь. Почему бы, например, не украсть пику у прикорнувшего у ратуши стражника или не сыпануть горсть майских жуков в кастрюлю добропорядочного горожанина. Но сейчас ни Кабана, ни Тощего рядом не было. Зато рядом был Билл. Артур ухмыльнулся и потянул его к себе за пояс. Билл округлил глаза от злости и вцепился обеими руками ему в плечи, пытясь оттолкнуть. Артур приложил палец к губам и хитро улыбнулся. Билл довольно чувствительно укусил его за мочку. Вскрик застрял у Артура в горле. Билл убрал руки и замер, давая право сделать ход. Артур потрогал пальцем ухо, потом обхватил лицо мужчины обеими ладонями и начал целовать так, что искры из глаз полетели. Он развернул Билла к себе спиной, одной рукой вцепился ему в волосы, а второй полез в штаны. Артур старался сделать движения более экономными и нежными, как тогда Дженни в подворотне. Но получалось чуть грубовато, неровно, но Билл не жаловался. Он уперся ладонями в стену и старался дышать через нос. Через пару минут семя выплеснулось на кирпичи.  
   
      Билл выскользнул из медвежьих объятий и оценивающе посмотрел на любовника. Дернул воротник его куртки наверх и показал, что нужно закусить край зубами. Артур повиновался хоть и был удивлен. Бил опустился на колени.  
         
      Артур вцепился зубами в ткань так, что та затрещала. Одно дело, когда такое делают проститутки за деньги, а другое, когда тебе в подворотне решает отсосать твой гордый любовник. Артур положил ладонь ему на голову, но не пытался надавить или как-то еще контролировать процесс. Все его существо было занято только одним – попыткой не издать ни звука.  
         
      Стражники остановились около просвета между домами. Один рассказывал второму, что вода ушла из реки у дворца, и теперь всех мужчин гонят ворочать какой-то камень у пристани. Что за камень, никто не знает, но попробовать сдвинуть его должны все, иначе смерть.  
         
      У Артура от напряжения слезы полились из глаз, но он не издал ни единого звука, пока кончал.  
         
      Билл сплюнул сперму на землю и поднялся с колен. Он выглядел победителем. Артур выпустил полуоторванный воротник изо рта. Билл пальцами стер слезы напряжения с его лица. Они дождались ночи, стоя плечом к плечу.  
         
      Скрыться от стражи в потемках было несложно. До борделя они добрались поодиночке. Билл снял себе номер, заплатил Дженни и отослал ее. Для Дженни такие «ночи отдыха» были в радость. У нее давно уже была подруга сердца – рыбачка в порту, высокая и грубоватая женщина. Вместе они мечтали когда-нибудь сбежать из Лондиниума, купить себе ферму и жить вдвоем.  
         
      Артур пришел к Биллу ночью сам, зажег на столе светильник и сел на кровать. Разбуженный мужчина, щурясь от света, смотрел на него, ожидая серьезного разговора.  
         
      - Слушай, Билл, я не знаю, чем ты по жизни занимаешься, и знать не хочу. У нас тут не церковь и не суд, да и Вортигерн мне не дядька, чтобы я пекся о его благополучии. Здесь нет святых, все не без греха. Но здесь мой дом, мои люди, моя земля. И если мне придется выбирать между тобой и ими, то я выберу их. Они под моей ответственностью и защитой.  
         
      - И поэтому мне лучше сюда больше не приходить? – спросил Билл, еще в подворотне предвидевший такой поворот событий.  
         
      - Нет, почему же. Приходи. Ты тут всегда желанный гость. Девочки тебе всегда рады, - Артур смутился. Он не знал, рад ли он встречам с Биллом, но определенно они были весьма приятны. – Но помни, что ради них я на все готов. Поэтому не обижайся, если что.  
         
      Артур выглядел довольно забавно. Несвойственная ему серьезность, почти королевские интонации. Билл чуть было не расхохотался, слушая этот монолог. С ума можно сойти. Послушать, так это не вор и сутенер сидел перед ним, а феодал объявил о защите своих вассалов, не меньше. Где только нахватался таких манер? Билл поддался порыву и погладил Артура по щеке. Щетина уколола пальцы.  
         
      - Я понял. Это даже трогательно, что ты считаешь себя защитником сирых и убогих.  
         
      Артур скинул с себя чужую руку, которая гладила полоску кожи у ворота его рубашки, задул огонь и ушел. Он сдержал свое слово.  
         
      Во время облавы Артур сдал раненого Билла стражникам. Не то чтобы ему было приятно это делать или он испытал злорадство. Когда с начальником городской стражи к тебе вламываются черноногие, ищущие человека, злоумышляющего против государя, то выбор невелик. Спрашивая у Глаза Джека, а что же будет с ними, если не найдут беглеца, Артур таким образом оправдывался перед Биллом. Он бы мог сдать его сразу, как только первый черноногий переступил порог. Но надеялся, что Билл чудом ускользнет из залы. Чуда не произошло. Вернее оно случилось, но потом, когда Артур взялся за рукоятку меча, торчащую из камня. Это уничтожило его привычный мир целиком.  
         
         
      1. Имя **Утер** переводится как **Ужасный** , а **Пендрагон** некоторые переводят как **Дракон**.  
      2. **Ромейское цраство** – Восточная Римская Империя, Византия.  
  



	3. Из грязи в князи.

Я живу в одиноком доме. Я знаю о нём,  
Что много зим назад исчез этот дом:  
Бесследно исчез, кроме стен подвала,  
Подвала, где света дневного мало,  
Где лиловой малины стебли кругом.  
….  
Так странно – сердце болит всё сильней  
В исчезнувшем доме вдали от людей,  
На этой забытой ненужной дороге,  
Где нет даже пыли, а ночью в тревоге  
Взлетает рой чёрных летучих мышей.  
  
**Роберт Фрост**  
  
_(перевод Василий Бетаки)_

 

 

  
      

 

  
      

 

  
      Сэр Гавейн Оркнейский **(1)** был сыном короля без королевства. Его предки присягнули на верность еще деду Утера Пендрагона, предпочтя стать частью сильной Англии, а не пасть под набегами викингов. У Гавейна было мало шансов когда-нибудь услышать к себе обращение «Ваше Высочество», тем более - «Ваше Величество». Все-таки ветвь его семейного древа лишь формально была частью древа Пендрагонов. На престол он смог бы претендовать только в случае гибели всех прямых наследников. Маги, глядя в свои гадательные карты, обещали Утеру и Вортигерну многочисленное здоровое потомство. Да и сам Гавейн не был слишком тщеславным. Обращение «Ваша Светлость» его вполне устраивало. Он был ровесником принцев и обладал всеми достоинствами, которые присущи, как известно, только людям благородного происхождения, поэтому Гавейна любезно пригласили ко двору. Он рос с принцами, был участником всех их шалостей и предприятий.   
        
      Гавейн стал верным рыцарем короны и много раз делами доказывал свою преданность королю Утеру и принцу Вортигерну. С Вортигерном он был особенно дружен, хотя с возрастом их дружба несколько захирела. Принц обучался магии, а эта наука часто требует одиночества для лучшей концентрации и практик особого рода.   
        
      Жизнь Гавейна была хороша, по крайне мере, лучше, чем у большинства жителей на островах. Он вкусно ел, хорошо спал. У него был прекрасный дом в столице, полный вышколенных слуг. Гавейн тренировал Легион, был самым метким лучником в королевстве и входил в круг наиболее приближенных к королю аристократов. Он был молод и хорош собой. Его синими, как лесные озера, глазами восхищались и женщины, и мужчины. И тех, и других Гавейн не стеснялся одаривать любовью.   
        
      Но колесо фортуны может повернуться самой неожиданной стороной даже к аристократу. В одну из ночей Гавейна вытащили из постели, запихнули в тюремный возок и отправили в казематы. Там, после довольно продолжительной пытки, ему был зачитан приговор. За злоумышление против короля Вортигерна, расхищение государственного имущества, а также за ворожбу, подорвавшую здоровье принцессы Эльзы, сэр Гавейн лишался всех титулов и званий. Имя Гавейна Оркнейского было с позором стерто из всех летописей. Отныне он больше не мог зваться Гавейном, как благородный человек, но волен был сам выбрать себе имя простолюдина. Все его имущество было конфисковано в пользу короны. Его приговорили к клеймлению как вора, сотне плетей и к тридцати годам каторги. По факту – это означало смертный приговор. Вортигерн, конечно, лучше бы просто убил Гавейна, но аристократия ему этого бы не простила. Одно дело странная смерть короля, такое случается. Главное, чтобы не трогали благородную кровь. Залог мира в королевстве – это не король, а те люди, которые стоят у трона. Вортигерну пришлось придумать самое страшное обвинение, чтобы ни у кого, даже самого лихого барона, не осталось желания протестовать.  
        
      Палач быстро шлепнул раскаленное клеймо «Вор» на предплечье Гавейну и повел его на площадь, где должна была состояться показательная экзекуция аристократа-предателя. Согнали весь Легион, вернее, то, что от него осталось. Не все офицеры согласились перейти на сторону нового короля и были отправлены на дальние рубежи, где хозяйничали викинги и пикты. Под улюлюканье толпы Гавейн получил свои сто плетей. Первую дюжину он терпел, кроша зубы, потом кричал, так, что сорвал голос, и, наконец, впал в беспамятство. После такого мало кто выживал, а если выживал, то повреждался умом. Гавейн выжил и разум его не помутился. Тюремщик, которому сдали на руки бесчувственное тело, как мог, ухаживал за заключенным: приносил ему воды, перевязал освежеванную спину. Когда Гавейн пришел в себя настолько, чтобы говорить, тюремщик спросил:  
        
      - Как тебя зовут? Документ-то мне на тебе привезли, чтобы, как наберется обоз, отправить на каторгу. Только как тебя звать-то?  
        
      - Г…   
        
      - Как? Гарри?  
        
      - Уильям. Меня зовут Уильям, - прошептал Гавейн, вспомнив имя своего конюха.   
        
      - А, Билл значит!   
        
      С того дня и последующие двадцать лет Гавейн называл себя Биллом. Сначала он взял себе фамилию Тернер **(2)** , но он не знал токарного дела. На каторге смотритель, чтобы не путать его с настоящим токарем, переименовал его в Уилсона.   
        
      Билл Уилсон, что может звучать боле простонародно? Но на каторге Билл обзавелся еще одной обидной кличкой - «Скользкий», за умение успеть спрятать «запрещенку» до обхода стражи. Три года Билл отбыл на каторге, пока ему, наконец, удалось сбежать. До этого его трижды ловили, ставили ему клейма на руки и спину, показывающие, что он преступник-рецидивист, и сажали его в колодки на долгие месяцы. Еще пару лет он скитался по разным далеким деревушкам, пока не добрался до столицы. За довольно небольшой срок нравы тут изменились невероятным образом. Раньше веселый, красивый и богатый город, столица стала напоминать военный лагерь. Билл бродил по Лондиниуму, как слепой, не узнавая привычные улицы. Он даже решился посмотреть на свой бывший дом, но его не было. На его месте построили казарму для «черноногих». У Билла не было четкой цели все эти годы. Вернее, цель-то была – восстановить свою дворянскую честь и отомстить за все те унижения и поругания, которым он подвергся. Но самое главное - Вортигерн должен был понести кару за убийство Утера и Игрэйны. Но как это сделать? В одиночку добраться до короля было просто невозможно. Он не просто хитрый политик, окруживший себя надежной охраной, а сильный маг, не имеющий себе равных в королевстве.  
        
      Биллу помог счастливый случай. Во время своих скитаний по Лондиниуму он случайно встретил генерала Бедивера. Когда-то Гавейн и Бедивер недолюбливали друг друга. Но время – лучший лекарь, старые обиды вспоминать было нелепо. Один был беглым каторжником, а второй - кузнецом. Избавившись буквально за одну ночь от всех сторонников Утера в офицерском корпусе, Вортигерн сам предложил Бедиверу уйти в отставку, милостиво оставив ему небольшой дом и выплатив более чем скромное содержание. Король надеялся, что Бедивер, как и большинство профессиональных военных, не выдержит жизни «на гражданке» и сопьется. Бывший генерал оказался крепок духом, как сталь тех мечей, что делала его кузница. Обустроив кузнечное производство, Бедивер стал производить не только оружие, но и всякий хозяйственный скарб. С ним-то он и начал ездить по всей стране из города в город, от ярмарки к ярмарке, не пропуская ни единой деревушки. Бедивер собирал сопротивление. Встреча с Биллом оказалась очень кстати. Ему был нужен умный и хитрый союзник, которому нечего было терять. Так Билл стал частью сопротивления. За пятнадцать лет он сжег, спустил под откос, утопил, взорвал такое количество королевской собственности и ни разу не попался, что мог бы называться террористом номер один во всем королевстве.   
        
      Сопротивление росло. Единственное, что не позволяло поднять открытый мятеж - отсутствие харизматического лидера. Нужен был не просто смелый и благородный человек, а избранный, о котором говорило пророчество - сын Утера Пендрагона. Только за ним пойдут люди, только ради него они будут готовы положить свои жизни. Но годы шли, Башня, несмотря на все старания подпольщиков, росла к небесам, а избранный все никак не появлялся. Пока был жив Мерлин, Бедивер и Билл часто спрашивали его: «Ну, когда же придет наследник?» Старик туманно отвечал, что всему свое время и королевская кровь обязательно проявит себя. Мерлин умер, успев передать все свои знания и умения девушке-магу. Та была еще менее разговорчивой и сказала, что знаки пришествия нового короля будут несомненны и видны всем. Сейчас же его местонахождение скрыто даже от ее внутреннего ока.   
        
      Первые годы Билл всматривался в каждого белобрысого мальчишку, который попадался ему на улицах города. Он искал королевского сына. Его терзала мысль, что мальчик, в чьих жилах течет чистейшая королевская кровь, возможно, вынужден голодать и жить среди простолюдинов. Его нужно забрать из этой гнилой среды и постараться дать ему достойное короля воспитание. Но время шло, а наследник не находился. Билл разочаровался в пророчестве. Он больше не верил в таинственное спасение королевства, а просто надеялся, что народная чаша терпения переполнится и люди восстанут против неправды. Но время шло, гнет увеличивался, а люди терпели. Билл понял, что и на народный гнев надеяться не стоит. Жизнь его текла как будто по инерции.  
        
      Единственный раз за эти годы его надежда ожила, когда он встретил очень странного юношу у ворот борделя. В вечерних сумерках ему показалось, что перед ним стоит Утер Пендрагон. Фигура, движения, голос – все было его. Но разве мог избранный жить в этом жутком месте? Разве провидение не позаботилось бы о достойном доме для наследника престола? Билл не мог поверить своим глазам. Он рассматривал Артура при свете дня и мог поклясться, что видел в нем черты Игрэйны. Но, поговорив с парнем несколько минут, Билл понял, что этот босяк просто не мог быть принцем. Невоспитанный, наглый и хитрый, он никак не тянул на благородного и чистого правителя, которого обещали пророчества. Пусть его и звали Артуром, но простолюдины часто называли своих детей в честь членов королевской семьи. Сколько Утеров и Вортигернов бегало по улицам Лондиниума, и не сосчитать.  
        
      Стража уж очень пристально стала досматривать постоялые дворы. Тут-то Биллу бы и забыть обо всем, но он стал захаживать в бордель «У Моста». Хотя это было не единственное заведение такого рода в округе, пусть и самое лучшее. Со временем он стал замечать, что мальчишка смотрит на него. Вернее, уже давно не мальчишка, а молодой мужчина. Красивый мужчина. Очень красивый молодой мужчина. На Билла нахлынули воспоминания юности. Его всегда тянуло ко всему необычному и редкому. Его любовники и любовницы были неземной красоты. Он любил кружить головы и превращал романы в галантные приключения. Пытки и тюрьма сказались не только на его внешности, они лишили его практически всех иллюзий относительно людской природы. Он испытал на своей шкуре все виды боли и унижений. Никакого розового флера не осталось, другой человек нужен только для того, чтобы накормить свою плоть. Близость иного рода опасна, да и Билл был на нее уже и не способен. Чувства привязанности или симпатии казались ему невозможной и непозволительной роскошью. Если первые годы его еще робко согревала вера в избранного, то она давно погасла, и в душе Билла пылал костер ненависти. Ненависти к существующему мироустройству. Только она давала ему силы.  
        
      Однако в тот момент он не мог себе отказать, испытал слабость. Только все вышло не как обычно. Он позволил своему случайному любовнику больше, чем позволял кому-то за многие годы. Артур оказался удивительно открытым и невинным. Хотя это неправильные сравнения. Открытость Артура заканчивалась там, где начинались его рабочие интересы. Про невинность говорить вообще смешно, он же не монастырский послушник. Артур был удивительно светлым – вот правильное слово.   
        
      Одного раза было бы достаточно. Это как с хорошим вином, одной бутылки хватит, чтобы знать вкус, и не обязательно пить его каждый день за обедом. Билл ошибся второй раз, когда Артур накинулся на него с поцелуями у камина. Он влетел в зал, переполненный энергией, и будто молодость и сила вошли вместе с ним. У Билла не хватило силы воли отправить его восвояси. Их встречи стали регулярными. Билл убеждал себя, что это всего лишь секс. Он испытывал к Артуру странную смесь влечения и презрения. Как нечто, настолько совершенное внешне, могло быть настолько низкого происхождения и влачить такое жалкое существование? Но все это не могло отменить того, что Билл видел в Артуре нечто большее, чем просто красивое тело. Ему нравилась его страстность, его напористость, то, как он улыбался. Его удивляло, как выросший в борделе паренек довольно сносно изъяснялся с клиентами на нескольких языках и ловко проворачивал мелкокриминальные делишки. Хотя, если посчитать, Артур своей контрабандой сильно бил по карману таможни, а следовательно и казне Вортигерна.  
        
      Билл, как мог, пытался контролировать себя. Он старательно избегал лишних нежностей, не давал Артуру полностью отдаться страсти и забыться. Такое позволительно только равным любовникам. Билл нет-нет, да и напоминал Артуру, что они не ровня. Конечно, он не говорил этого прямо, но тот, умный парень, сам это понимал. Поэтому редко позволял себе лишнее.  
        
      Для Билла не стало неожиданностью поведение Артура, когда в бордель пришли черноногие. Он даже удивился, почему тот не сдал его с порога. Но все равно была какая-то толика обиды, что ли? Впрочем, она довольно быстро исчезла. Из разговоров стражников Билл понял, что Артур поколотил каких-то викингов, находящихся под охраной короля, и теперь ему грозила отправка на строительство Башни. Интересно, успеет избранный прийти до того, как лягут его кости к подножию творения Вортигерна. Впрочем, Артур – парень изворотливый. Сбежит.  
        
        
      Камера, в которую посадили Артура, была размером больше, чем зал в их борделе. Встретив Вортигерна, он оторопел. Артур был не из робкого десятка, но, как говорится, где бордель, а где дворец. Единственный шанс простолюдина увидеть короля в своей жизни – это посмотреть на монету. Поэтому Артур не сразу понял, что говорил ему монарх, а когда часть слов все-таки дошла до его сознания, то он не поверил своим ушам. Никогда в жизни Артур не мог даже предположить, что он окажется хотя бы бастардом захудалого купчишки, не то что законнорожденным сыном Утера Пендрагона.  
        
      По интонациям и тяжелому взгляду короля было понятно, что он совсем не рад встрече с давно потерянным племянником. Хоть Артур и старательно убеждал его, что не имеет претензий на трон и хочет вернуться к себе «под мост», но Вортигерн не верил этим уверениям ни на грош. Семя Пендрагонов – не задавишь даже плохим окружением, оно все равно прорастет и расцветет. Удивительно, что за все эти годы никто не обратил внимания, как разительно отличается Артур от всего своего окружения. Его выделяла не только красота и стать, но и явные лидерские задатки. Подмять под себя почти всю контрабанду, контролировать значительный кусок Лондиниума, кормить с руки всю городскую стражу - такое под силу только настоящему королю. Вортигерн решил, что поместит голову племянника под стеклянный колпак и поставит в Башне как напоминание себе о том, что все нужно доделывать до конца. Каковы были шансы, что корытце с мальчиком не перевернет первая же волна или его лицо не обгрызут крысы, он не умрет от первой же лихорадки, его не продадут в рабство или в бордель, не сунут нож под ребро? Но этого не случилось. Он выжил, вырос и стал угрозой.  
        
      Потом все завертелось как в безумном кошмаре. Артура связали и потащили через анфиладу огромных, роскошно украшенных комнат к тронному залу. Там Артур увидел «своих девочек», толпившихся у стены. Их притащили сюда, видимо, ранним утром. Кто-то был еще в «боевой раскраске», а кто-то уже переоделся в домашнее и начал накручивать волосы на тряпочки, чтобы к ночи получились кудри. Проститутки жались друг к другу, кто-то плакал. У Артура защемило сердце. Король объяснил ему и про казнь, и про то, что будет ждать его близких в случае неповиновения. Артур шел как ягненок на заклание, закованный в цепи с ног до головы. На лице у Люси отразилось такое страдание, она попыталась прорвать кордон стражи:  
        
      - Артур! Артур!   
        
      Вортигерну даже не нужно было гадать, кем Люси приходится Артуру. Проститутка не будет с таким отчаянием кидаться к любовнику, которого ведут на казнь. Только мать, пусть и приемная, безрассудно броситься к своему ребенку. О, как Вортигерн возненавидел эту женщину. Именно из-за этой низкопробной шлюхи мальчишка не сдох, как ему и было положено. Король махнул рукой, стражник, верно истолковавший желание господина, дважды воткнул нож в грудь Люси. Кто-то из женщин пронзительно закричал, одна из товарок заткнула ей рот рукой, раздались всхлипы и причитания.   
        
      Артур побелел. Худшее, что могло случиться в его жизни, случилось. Конечно, он вырос на улицах и видел насилие и смерть, но в последние годы Артур был уверен, что всегда сможет защитить Люси и девушек. И все его надежды рухнули.   
        
      Воля была его полностью сломлена. Бежать некуда. Хотя бы он умрет с достоинством, а девушки останутся живы. Он сам подошел к плахе, сам положил на нее голову, и тут события сделали крутой поворот. Вместо плахи пришлось прыгать в воду со скалы. Потом ему надели мешок на голову, посадили на лошадь, и началось длинное путешествие к неясной цели.   
        
      Бесед с Артуром не вели, ничего нему не поясняли, но по старательной конспирации он понял, что попал к подпольщикам. Зачем он был им нужен? Они надеются получить выкуп у короля за его голову? Всю поездку он хоть и храбрился, но мысли у него были не радостные.  
        
      От черноногих Билл смог избавиться довольно легко. Среди тюремных стражников оказался человек из сопротивления. Не успело солнце взойти, а Билл уже пробирался в секретный штаб. Там его встретили новостью:  
        
      - Билл! Радость! Избранный найден! Маг везет его сюда!  
        
      - И кто же он? Где он был все эти годы? – у Билла перехватило дыхание. Все-таки сбылось. Наследник пришел. Он силен и благороден, его можно научить всему. Да и нужно ли учить? Возможно, у него все и так есть в крови?  
        
      - Его зовут Артур. Он жил в борделе «У моста», его воспитали проститутки.  
        
      У Билла подкосились ноги. Этого просто не может быть! Он не верил своим ушам. Но разве есть ли еще в Лондиниуме бордели у Моста, в которых жил бы кто-то по имени Артур. Билл все никак не мог поверить, пока не увидел своего взъерошенного, но не сломленного любовника, который, кажется, был готов перегрызть тут всем глотки. В летописях этот момент, конечно, потом немного приукрасили, а в реальности было так.   
        
      - Я – избранный? Король, значит. А эта железка ржавая – меч моего папаши? А не пошли бы вы на … - тут Артур эмоционально и витиевато сказал, куда все они могут пойти и чем там заняться. Потом помолчал и добавил: – А королевство ваше гребанное запихните себе... - и дальше сказал, куда нужно запихнуть королевство и сколько раз провернуть, и потом еще добавил, куда должен провалиться Вортигерн со своими подручными.  
        
      Все от тирады несколько оторопели, только Маг довольно потерла руки, так доктор радуется, больной идет на поправку. Однако она была женщиной странной. По сравнению с ней даже покойный Мерлин казался теперь, по прошествии стольких лет, душкой.  
        
      - То есть вы категорически отказываетесь свергать короля Вортигерна? – спросил Бедивер, который как военный был привычен к ругани.  
        
      - Отказываюсь. Он мне чуть голову не отрубил, а она у меня в единственном экземпляре.   
        
      Билл не мог поверить в происходящее. Это какой-то дурной сон, курьез, безумие. Избранный не мог быть таким. Таким… Ну, таким как Артур. Билл решил проверить.  
        
      - Кольцо зачем снял? Чтобы морду мне не поцарапать? Не надейся, дедуля, - зыркнул на него Артур. – Ты меня и пальцем тронуть не сможешь.   
        
      Бил чуть от злости не задохнулся. «Дедуля!? Я покажу сейчас тебе дедулю и отделаю, как Бог черепаху». Билл сделал выпад, Артур уклонился, начал крениться куда-то в сторону, как пьяный. И тут же демонстративно поднял правую руку для удара. Это было так примитивно. Билл закрылся, и тут Артур резким хуком слева ударил ему в нос, а потом, для верности, еще добавил в солнечное сплетение. Билл устоял, но дыхание перехватило.  
        
      - Я же говорю, вы тут все с кружевными манжетиками, пьете чай с оттопыренным пальчиком и не видели доброй уличной драки.   
        
      - А если не на кулаках? А мечом сможешь нас тут всех положить? – провоцировал генерал. Он почти улыбался.   
        
      Артур посмотрел на меч, но брать в руки его не спешил.   
        
      - Бедивер, оставь его в покое. Он мечом-то только и сможет, что дров наколоть. Нож или топор - еще может быть, но точно не меч, - подыграл Билл.   
        
      Артур хмыкнул, встал в боевую стойку. Охранники выступили вперед. Артур взял меч в руки, замахнулся и упал в обморок. В комнате запахло, как пахнет после грозы. Все были несколько обескуражены.  
        
      - Ну, что? Убедились, маловерные? Это ваш избранный, - маг скрестила руки на груди.   
        
      - Из парня выйдет толк, - резюмировал Бедивер. Генерал всегда смотрел на перспективу. – Он – смелый, удар держит хорошо, стойка - правильная. Будет из него символ революции.  
        
      - Но почему он такой… такой… - Билл в раздражении не мог подобрать нужного слова.   
        
      - Какого избранного заслужили, такой у вас и есть. И не мешает ли тебе гордыня, сэр Гавейн, смотреть на вещи объективно? – спросила маг, вперившись змеиными зрачками в Билла. У того желваки заходили по лицу. Его двадцать лет никто так не называл, с того дня, как зачитали приговор. Впрочем, маги славились такой вот бестактностью.  
        
      - Билл, мне кажется, ты представлял себе короля слишком идеалистично. Вспомни, каким был Утер в юности? Разве не шалопаем? – спросил Бедивер, пытаясь разрядить обстановку.  
        
      - Утрер был королем! Я скажу тебе больше, Бедивер, в мизинце Вортигерна, которого я ненавижу всем сердцем, больше королевского достоинства, чем в Артуре.   
        
      - Ты стареешь, Билл. Раз уж сам забыл, что ты вытворял в молодости, в том числе какой кипиш вы устраивали с Вортигерном. У Артура прекрасные задатки. Главное, чтобы он поверил в себя. Признал то, кем он является.   
        
      - Делайте что хотите, вы хотели символ – вон у вас он есть. Припадочный. Он еще и во сне кричит.  
        
      Маг с интересом посмотрела на Билла, но никак не прокомментировала его пассаж. Она обратилась Бедиверу:  
        
      - Отнесите его величество ко мне в покои. Только несите аккуратно, чтобы меч не уронить. Я его лишний раз руками трогать не хочу. Очень уж сложный артефакт.  
        
      Артура, который так и не очнулся, подняли и, как драгоценность, унесли в комнату к Магу. Она попросила дров, воды, сказала больше её не беспокоить до утра. Когда Билл уходил из комнаты, то увидел, как она сняла плащ и распустила пояс. Билл испытал укол непрошенной и ничем не обоснованной ревности. Пусть маг с Артуром делает что хочет. Ему какое дело. Молодая, красивая женщина подойдет новоиспеченному королю лучше, чем потрепанный жизнью «дедуля».  
        
      Билл добрел до своей комнаты к полуночи. Со всех уголков Англии стекались гонцы. Они были счастливы узнать, что избранный явился, и готовы были выступить по первому зову. Умоляли только хоть немного рассказать про короля. Бедивер расписывал достоинства Артура, как казалось Биллу – мнимые, но ему приходилось кивать и даже вставлять свои комплиментарные реплики. У людей должна быть вера, сильная и нерушимая, чтобы они выступили против тирании открыто и смело. Хоть у кого-то должна быть вера.  
        
      Билл сбросил сапоги, стянул куртку вместе с рубахой, сел на кровать и обхватил голову руками. Он правда стар. Они столько лет верили в избранного, как дети в верят в Духа Рождества. А когда оказалось, что конфеты и орехи в носки подкладывают родители, все оказались обескуражены. Бедивер все строил планы, расставлял фигурки на своей воображаемой шахматной доске, надеясь сыграть эту партию против Вортигерна. Только вот только с главной фигурой им не повезло. Их король оказался не королем, а пешкой.   
        
        
      Билл захохотал, вспомнив, что в борделе довольно часто играли в шахматы на деньги. Однако смех довольно быстро перешел в кашель, а в груди захрипело, как будто его душили рыдания. Проблемы с дыханием остались у него после года на рудниках. Билл сипел, но ком, застрявший в горле, казался каменным, и его невозможно было проглотить. Он хлопал себя по грудной клетке, пока кто-то не подал ему кружку воды. Билл ожидал увидеть перед собой Бедивера, только он никак не мог оставить казарменные привычки и часто заявлялся к соратникам без приглашения. Билл поднял глаза. Перед ним стоял Артур. Билл зашелся кашлем от возмущения еще сильнее, кружка в его руке затряслась, зубы стучали о глиняный край, а вода расплескивалась вокруг, но в рот не попала. Артур накрыл его ладони своими и помог напиться. Кашель утих.   
        
      Артур смотрел на Билла так, словно забыл, зачем пришел. И его трудно винить. Сто плетей превратили спину мужчины в сплетение шрамов. Каждое неповиновение надсмотрщикам добавляло новые. На груди, предплечьях и руках клейма: «вор», «каторжник», «рецидивист» - метки за попытки побега. Карта боли. Артур разглядывал это «великолепие» и не мог отвести взгляда. Билл поднялся. Они все еще держали вместе одну и ту же кружку. Ладони Билла под ладонями Артура.  
        
      - Что, интересно, ваше величество? – сухо спросил Билл, хотя это спокойствие вулкана перед извержением.  
        
      Теперь дернулся король, он разжал руки. Билл отпустил кружку. Она упала на пол и разбилась. Артур положил мужчине руки на плечи и сильно надавил. Билл вынужден был отступить к стене, однако он вцепился противнику в ворот рубахи. Так они стояли с минуту, устроив какую-то пародию на драку. Внезапно Артур спросил:  
        
      - Скажи, Билл, всегда было интересно, ты ненавидел меня больше до того, когда меня трахал, или сразу после?   
        
      Билл ударил лбом ему куда-то в лицо.  
        
      Артур утер кровь с губы. Не очень-то и больно, скорее обидно.  
        
      - Тебе от чего больше противно, что приходилось все эти годы спать с неблагородными, или то, что я - сутенер из борделя - оказался королем?   
        
      Артур пнул Билла в голень.  
        
      - Послушай, старина, или как мне теперь тебя звать? Сэр? Сэр Билл? Сэр Скользкий? Так вот, я не чувствую себя королем. Я никогда не был им и не буду. Доволен? Извини, если не оправдал твои надежды на короля без страха и упрека.   
        
      Билл скрюченными пальцами вцепился Артуру в лицо и притянул ближе:  
        
      - Слушай меня внимательно. Не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал, но ты сын Утера Пендрагона. Твоя мать была не шлюха, которую ты оплакиваешь, а королева Игрэйна. Хотя бы из уважения к ее памяти ты, щенок, должен научиться держать этот меч как следует, не сваливаясь каждый раз с припадком. Да, я представлял тебя по-другому, и ты мне омерзителен. Но ты король – по праву крови.  
        
      - Уж учить держать меня меч не надо.   
        
      Билл убрал руку от лица Артура. Тот потер разбитую губу:  
        
      - А знаешь, Билл, мы с тобой в одной лодке. Мы получили от жизни то, чего не хотели. Ты - недостойного избранного, а я меч, касаясь которого испытываю такой нестерпимый ужас, что секунда под топором палача кажется приятным воспоминанием. Но мы оба здесь для того, чтобы сбылось пророчество. Заложники предсказаний. Наши желания не имеют значения.  
        
      - Что ты знаешь о желаниях и разочарованиях? Ты главное разочарование моей жизни.  
        
      Артур скривился, будто у него что-то нестерпимо заболело, потом выпрямился, как струна и спросил:  
        
      - Ты все еще хочешь меня?  
        
      Билл отрицательно покачал головой. Артур наклонился и поцеловал его. Билл резко вскинулся и попытался оттолкнуть его, но как-то не очень убедительно. Артур просто углубил поцелуй, делал то, что хотелось: хозяйничал языком во рту, зарывался пальцами в чужие волосы, целовал шею, накрыл ладонью пах. Он проследил пальцами и губами каждый шрам, каждое клеймо на теле любовника. Билл замер, как соляной столб. Его шрамы видели и трогали не так много людей, но никогда прикосновения не были настолько интимными. Никогда они не будили в нем столько отвращения к самому себе и не вызывали желание такой силы.  
        
      Артур опустился на колени. Те крючки на чужой одежде, которые не удалось расстегнуть с первого раза, он просто выдрал. В голове не было четкого плана действий. Не было приказов. Он решал сам, что делать. Это чувство опьяняло, заставляло почувствовать себя всесильным. Все, что происходило – это чистая импровизация. Обхватить губами, пососать, провести языком вдоль по вздувшейся вене.  
        
      Билл молчал. Его глаза были плотно закрыты. Лицо ничего не выражало, словно он был где-то далеко и происходящее его нисколько не волновало.  
        
      Вкус странный, терпкий, мускусный. Член скользил по языку, упирался в небо. Артур пытался расслабить горло. Он ощущал, как дрожат под его хваткой ноги Билла, но тот молчал, как покойник, и не шевелился.  
        
      Дышать было тяжело. Слезы катились из глаз градом. Рот переполнила слюна. Она, смешиваясь с чужой смазкой, текла по подбородку. Челюсть с непривычки свело, но Артур продолжал. Он двигался неспешно, стараясь заглотить как можно глубже.   
        
      Внезапно Билл резко подался вперед и застонал. Артур отстранился. Погладил любовника по бедрам, по напряженному животу и хрипло прошептал:  
        
      - Нет, стой спокойно, я все сделаю сам.  
        
      Это просто невероятная дерзость. На щеках и шее Билла расцвели алые пятная румянца.   
        
      - Меньше разговоров, - прошипел он, царапая ногтями стену.  
        
      Артур двигался медленно, очень медленно. Он наконец-то ощутил всю прелесть власти над человеком, которую можно получить не силой, а лаской.  
        
      Внезапно Билл начал говорить. Речь его сбивчива и путана.  
        
      - Двигайся, черт тебя задери… Твой рот, ах… Ты … Да что ты понимаешь… - его тон вдруг стал жалобным. - Артур, пожалуйста… Пожалуйста… Не мучь меня.  
        
      Семя толчками выплеснулось на язык. После секундного раздумья Артур проглотил все до капли. Колени затекли, он не чувствовал челюсть, но случившееся того стоило. Он поднялся с колен, отвесил шутливый поклон Биллу.  
        
      - Мое омерзительное величество не причинит вам больше неудобств, сэр, - говорит он и уходит. Подачек ему не нужно, собственное возбуждение схлынет, если чуть потерпеть. Зато прощание получилось запоминающимся.   
        
      Маг и Бедивер берутся за воспитание короля. Единственная их цель состоит в том, чтобы ему покорился меч. Но все попытки Артура как-то сладить с непокорным предметом заканчиваются видением, которое переходит в обморок, если он вовремя не успевает убрать руки с рукоятки. Вода помогает удержать меч в руках чуть дольше. Но сражаться им просто невозможно.   
        
      Бедивер говорит Биллу:  
        
      - Маг считает, что Артура нужно отправить в Черные земли. Только там он сможет найти себя.  
        
      - Ты знаешь мое отношение к Черным землям.  
        
      - Разве у нас есть другой выход?   
        
      - Не боишься получить второго Вортигерна?  
        
      - Даже если и так, то разве подобное не вытесняется подобным?  
        
      - Меня в этом участвовать не уговаривай.   
        
      - Я сам отведу Мага и Артура к точке перехода.  
        
      Билл знал одно: из Черных земель никто и никогда не возвращался прежним. Вортигерн изменился именно после путешествия туда, если это можно назвать путешествием. Билл иногда думал, что брат короля превратился в жадное до власти чудовище именно из-за того, что побывал там. Но раз Бедиверу нужно было чудовище, а не избранный, то так тому и быть. Значит, задачей Билла будет убить зверя, когда все будет кончено. И Билл знал, что в этот раз рука у него не дрогнет. Он убьет Артура.  
        
        
        
       **1\. Сэр** **Гаве́йн Оркне́йский -** рыцарь Круглого стола, один из центральных персонажей Артурианского цикла. Авантюрист, баловень судьбы и любимец женщин. Он был рыцарем со сложившимся характером, образцовым, но не идеальным. Он был смел и благороден, но в чувствах своих — поверхностен и непостоянен. Он часто влюблялся, но редко по-настоящему любил.  
 _Автор просит прощения, что несколько вольно обходится с_ _мифологией_  
  
      2. **Тернер** – на английском Токарь. Профессиональный фамилии довольная частая история английском языке, как и в русском - Кузнецов, Бочкарев, Кучеров и т.п.


	4. Кошмары наяву

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> предупреждение. в части помимо слэша есть и ГЕТ.

Сумрак неизмеримый  
Гордости неукротимой,  
Тайна, да сон, да бред:  
Это — жизнь моих ранних лет.  
Этот сон всегда был тревожим  
Чем-то диким, на мысль похожим  
Существ, что были в былом.  
Но разум, окованный сном,  
Не знал, предо мной прошли ли,  
Тени неведомой были.  
Да не примет никто в дар наследий  
Видений, встававших в бреде,  
Что я тщетно старался стряхнуть,  
Что, как чара, давили грудь!  
Оправдались надежды едва ли;  
Все же те времена миновали,  
Но навек я утратил покой  
На земле, чтоб дышать тоской.  
Что ж, пусть канет он дымом летучим.  
Лишь бы с бредом, чем я был мучим!  
  
 **Эдгар Аллан По  
**  
 _(перевод В. Брюсова)  
_

  
  
  
      Быть наследником престола – нелегко. Жизнь предопределена с первого вздоха. С самого детства тебе повторяют о должном и недолжном. Постоянно твердят о том, каким должен быть король, а каким нет. Наследник вынужден подчинятся всем правилам и не отступать от них ни на шаг. Нельзя прогулять урок, нельзя нагрубить надоедливому придворному, нельзя дружить с кем хочешь или гулять там, где интересно. Утер завидовал своему брату. Жизнь Вортигерна была чистым листом, на котором он мог написать все, что душа пожелает. Он – принц, человек у которого с детства было все, кроме давящего груза немыслимой ответственности. Он мог выбирать себе занятия по душе и совершенствоваться в них. Например, ему нравилось военное дело. Вортигерн проводил часы в седле, выезжал на все военные смотры и учения. Когда он захотел заняться магией – делом подозрительным, ему разрешили. Вместо игр и забав Утер был вынужден слушать лекции про торговлю и налоги. С Вортигерном дружили, потому что хотели дружить с ним как с человеком, а к Утеру часто липли из-за его будущего статуса. Вортигерн был волен жениться по любви, а Утеру выбрали невесту, когда ему было семь лет. Младший принц имел право на ошибку, старший – нет. Вортигерн мог прожить любую жизнь: стать вторым лицом в государстве, генералом, монахом, друидом, дипломатом, путешественником, художником, бардом, архитектором, магом, игроком, праведником. Выбор был огромен. Все, что не мог позволить себе Утер, было доступно Вортигерну. Но он не ценил того, что имел. Единственное, чего он так страстно жаждал, была королевская корона. И именно она, по иронии судьбы, была ему недоступна.  
        
      Билл и Вортигерн были очень дружны в детстве. Где один, там и другой. Принц любил своего друга больше, чем родного брата. Не было тайны, которой бы они не поделились, шалости, которую они бы вместе не затеяли. Билл видел, как рос и менялся Вортигерн. Сначала это был немного тихий, но смешливый мальчишка, потом отъявленный шалопай-разбойник, который превратился в утонченного юношу. Характер принца сильно изменился, когда при дворе появился Мордред.   
        
      Это случилось после поездки короля на свадьбу старшего сына одного из баронов. Барон был не очень богат и владения у подножья гор не были внушительными. Зато он был другом детства правителя. Утер и Вортигерн сопровождали отца. Рядом с поместьем, в горах, находились земли магов. Местные не испытывали перед ними страха, как в остальном королевстве, поэтому маги по-добрососедски были приглашены на праздник. Именно на пиру четырнадцатилетний Вортигерн познакомился с Мордредом. Тому было всего двадцать четыре года, но все приветствовали его как старейшину клана.   
        
      Вортигерн уже пару лет как баловался магией. Он нашел в библиотеке дворца несколько свитков с заклинаниями и пытался практиковаться по ним. Что-то получалось хорошо, что-то не очень. Отец увещевал сына бросить недостойное занятие. Но, увидев, с каким упорством Вортигерн вчитывается в древнегреческий текст заклинания, махнул рукой. Вортигерн обошел всех лондиниумских карточных гадателей, глотателей огня и предсказателей по свиным кишкам. Он искал настоящую магию, но находил только шарлатанов. Наконец Вортигерн набрался храбростей и обратился к Мерлину – единственному известному ему волшебнику. Тот иногда приезжал к отцу во дворец. Вортигерн, робея (старик славился дурным нравом и ужасными манерами), попросил взять его в ученики. Мерлин посмотрел на него удивленно:  
        
      - Зачем королевскому сыну учиться такому?   
        
      - Я хочу проникнуть в суть вещей.  
        
      - Магия только затуманит тебе разум, принц. Маши мечом, скачи на лошади, люби красивых девушек. Тебе ни к чему корпеть над гримуарами. (1)  
        
      - Но я уже многому научился! Посмотрите!  
        
      - Глупости все это! Забудь! – Мерлин стукнул посохом по земле. – Найди себе занятие по уму. Магия не любит слабаков. Она сожрет тебя, если не остановишься.  
        
      Вортигерн страшно расстроился, но занятий своих не бросил и мечтал о встрече с наставником. Его желание сбылось. Мордред сам подошел к принцам. К наследнику он не проявил ничего, кроме вежливого интереса, всеего внимание было сконцентрировано на Вортигерне. Довольно быстро принц признался, что увлекается магией. Маг попросил продемонстрировать умения. Принц сотворил несколько заклинаний. Модред произнес длинную речь, полную комплиментов магическим талантам принца, и выразил сожаление, что такого талантливого юношу никто не взял в обучение. Потом добавил, что если бы его высочество пожелал, то Мордред почел бы за честь быть его наставником.   
        
      Принц был счастлив. Конечно, о переезде в горы не могло быть и речи, а Модред не мог бросить свой клан, чтобы надолго переехать в столицу. Между Вортигерном и Мордредом завязалась оживленнейшая переписка. Билл только и слышал о том, какой Мордред необычный, замечательный и удивительный. Вортигерн мог говорить только о двух вещах: о магии или о Мордреде. Все свои остальные занятия он забросил. Билл даже испытывал ревность. Его лучший друг почти безвылазно сидел в дальней башне дворца и писал письма какому-то горцу. Вортигерн изводил отца просьбой позволить ему на время уехать к Мордреду. Наконец король, чье здоровье уже стало подводить, махнул рукой и разрешил сыну отправиться в горы, где жил клан волшебников. Билл остался в Лондиниуме. Он получил должность капитана в Легионе, подарок Вортигерна на прощание перед долгой отлучкой.   
        
      Через восемь месяцев Вортигерн вернулся домой. Он стал более уверенным, но в тоже время и скрытным. Однажды он пришел навестить Билла, долго говорил об отвлеченных вещах и наконец спросил:  
        
      - Ты все еще мой друг, Гавейн?  
        
      - Конечно! Почему ты спрашиваешь?   
        
      - Ты не в обиде на меня, что я уехал так надолго и все это время не писал тебе?  
        
      - Наверное, ты был очень занят учебой и беседами с Мордредом, - ответил Билл. Его самолюбие было уязвлено. За восемь месяцев он не получил ни единой весточки от друга.  
        
      - Я рад, что ты меня понимаешь. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сопроводил меня кое-куда и не задавал лишних вопросов.  
        
      Билл согласился, надеясь, что их дружба с Вортигерном вернулась.   
        
      Соврав, что они едут в монастырь, на поиски новых свитков в книгохранилище, Вортигерн и Билл направились на другой конец страны. Там на небольшом острове было заброшенное друидское капище. Несмотря на теплую погоду, на острове деревья стояли голые, а у камней лежал снег.  
        
      - Не нравится мне это все, - поежился Билл. – Зачем мы сюда приехали?  
        
      - Я отправлюсь в Темные земли, - сказал Вортигерн. Он нервничал.   
        
      - Ты собираешься отсюда уплыть на корабле? – не мог взять в толк Билл.  
        
      - Нет. Темные земли – это место, куда идет маг в поисках силы, - сказал Мордред. Он, к большому сожалению Билла, присоединился к ним в середине пути.   
        
      - Здесь же только голый остров и капище, - раздраженно сказал Билл. – Куда он пойдет?  
        
      Смотри, молчи и радуйся, что тебе оказали честь присутствовать при таком сакральном моменте.   
        
      Они втроем вошли в круг, Мордред прошептал что-то, приложил два пальца ко лбу Вортигерна, и тот исчез. Билл только и смог, что недоуменно хлопать глазами.   
        
      - Где он? Что ты с ним сделал? Ты его убил? – Билл положил руку на рукоять меча.   
        
      - Он сейчас на пути к самому себе. Нам остается только ждать, - Мордред щелкнул пальцами и на земле загорелся костер. Такая невинная демонстрация собственного превосходства.  
        
      - Если он не вернется, то ты меня туда сам отправишь.   
        
      - Ты не захочешь там оказаться, поверь, - усмехнулся Модред. – Но не бойся, я хорошо его выучил. Он вернется.  
        
      Трижды солнце совершился свое движение с востока на запад, а Вортигерна все не было. Билл уже с ума сходил от беспокойства и злости. Мордред прибывал в приподнятом настроении, с Биллом разговоры не вел, а все больше чертил что-то на песке. Билл сидел на возвышении и прикидывал, сработают ли против Мордреда стрелы без серебряных наконечников или лучше подобраться к нему поближе и зарезать. Мордред это чувствовал, и на ночь ложился где-то в расщелинах между камнями. По крайне мере, Билл ни разу не смог определить, где же он прятался. Без магии тут явно не обошлось.  
        
      Наступил четвертый день. Утренний туман рассеялся, и в круге силы появился Вортигерн. Он был весь избит и изранен, но главное, что живой. Билл бросился к нему, но Мордред его опередил.  
        
      - Ну, как? У тебя получилось?   
        
      - Да-да, я добрался до вершины, - прошептал принц. – Давайте скорее уйдем отсюда, - он озирался.   
        
      Пока плыли к берегу, Мордред зачаровал лодку так, что весла двигались сами, принц вроде бы даже повеселел. Они добрались до ближайшей деревни, устроились на ночлег и отужинали. Билл проснулся от странного шума. Пока он зажег свечу, все прекратилось. Мордред спал или делал вид, что спит. Вортигерн же лежал на своей постели бледный, как мертвец. Билл потряс его за плечо, но никакой реакции не получил.   
        
      - Не мешай ему. Он выбирает, - подал голос Мордред. Тут Билл впервые заметил, что глаза колдуна светятся в темноте зеленым светом.   
        
      - Принц болен. Нужно позвать лекаря.  
        
      - Нет, он здоров.   
        
      Утром Вортигерн был сонный и вялый. Он еле двигался и хромал. Они добрались до другой деревни, устроились на постой, и ночью произошло то же самое. Билл в этот раз не спал и заранее припрятал огарок в рукаве. Принц лежал на полу. Его трясло, словно у него была падучая. Ни на пощечины, ни на кружку воды в лицо он не реагировал. Мордред смотрел на его мучения светящимся взглядом. Билл ощущал себя совершено беспомощным. Единственное, чем он мог помочь другу, положил голову принца себе на колени, чтобы тот не разбил ее в припадке. Билл пытался придерживать Вортигерна за плечи, чтобы безумная тряска унялась, но тщетно. Вортигерна выгибало и подбрасывало почти всю ночь.  
        
      Пробуждение, переезд в город, ночь, и опять все повторилось. Билл перестал пытаться будить принца, просто зажигал свечу, держал его голову на коленях и смотрел, как Вортигерн бьется в конвульсиях. На пятую ночь во время припадка Вортигерн страшно закричал и очнулся. Сам. Он встал, прошелся по комнате, допил оставленную вечером бутыль вина. Немного постояв, принц щелкнул пальцами, на кончиках зажглись огни. Зрачки у него почернели. Все движения Вортигерна были наполнены странной, кошачьей грацией. Он ступал мягко и плавно, как кот, и в тоже время, казалось, экономил движения.  
        
      Принц разбудил своих спутников еще затемно и тоном, не терпящим возражений, чего за ним никогда раньше не водилось, приказал:  
        
      - Тут мы расстанемся. Я с Гавейном поеду в столицу, а ты, Мордред, к себе в горы. А то твой клан без тебя заскучает.   
        
      - Но разве мы… - начал было колдун.   
        
      - Ты не понял, Мордред. Я не нуждаюсь больше в твоих услугах. Спасибо тебе за науку. Но принцу крови не дело якшаться с каким-то горцем, тем более магом, - Вортигерн вскочил на коня и насмешливо посмотрел на мага.   
        
      - Да как ты смеешь, - Мордред схватил коня за поводья. – Я столько вложил в тебя, неблагодарный щенок.   
        
      - Не забывай, с кем ты говоришь, холоп. А то в следующий раз при разговоре с Мерлином я могу случайно упомянуть что-нибудь про твои методы обучения. Например, про стол для жертвоприношений. Интересно, как старик отнесется к тому, что ты там не птичек и зайчиков режешь?  
        
      Мордред отступил. Принц ударил лошадь шпорами, Билл поскакал за ними. Мордред остался стоять один в клубах пыли.  
        
      Всю оставшуюся поездку принц был молчалив, он как бы все время к чему-то прислушивался. Один раз он даже спросил у Билла:  
      - Ты не слышишь?  
        
      - Чего?  
        
      - Голоса. Они шепчут.   
        
      - Нет, мой принц, здесь совершенно тихо.  
        
      Вортигерн потряс головой и больше ничего не спрашивал. На подъездах к Лондинииуму он обратился к Биллу елейным голосом:  
        
      - Надеюсь, мой дорогой друг, все случившиеся на острове останется в глубокой тайне. Я больше не хочу заниматься магией, и более того, нужно сделать все, чтобы эта зараза не распространилась по нашему королевству.   
        
      - Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать, принц, - сказал Билл.  
        
      - Поклянись мне головой, Билл, - сказал Вортигерн. – Что ты никому не расскажешь о случившемся.  
        
      - Клянусь, я никому не скажу. Но я не понимаю, Вортигерн, зачем все это? Ты же знаешь, что я всегда был верен тебе.   
        
      - Кто знает, что будет в дальнейшем, - в глазах Вортигерна мелькнул черный всполох.  
        
      Билл пробыл в столице всего несколько часов, когда ему пришел приказ. В нем сообщалось, что королевской милостью ему поручено возглавить отряд лучников Легиона и отправиться к Адриановому валу. Там распоясались пикты и стали нападать на стражей границы.   
        
      Пиктов усмирили быстро. Билл был прекрасным стрелком, и его отряд не знал неудач. Вернувшись в столицу, он узнал, что Вортигерн начал кампанию против магов. Помогал ему в этом его новый друг и правая рука – Эрл Мерсия. Именно он возглавил отряд по отлову колдунов. Их отправляли за черту оседлости и запретили селиться в городах. Тех, кто не хотел повиноваться королевскому приказу, сжигали на кострах.   
        
      В остальном же Вортигерн был просто идеальным сыном и старшим братом. Король умирал, поэтому Утеру и Вортигерну пришлось принять на себя груз государственных забот. Внезапно, как гром среди ясного неба, младший принц привез ко двору невесту. Дочь того самого барона, на свадьбе сына которого он познакомилось с Мордредом. Оказывается, Вортигерн и Эльза встретились тогда же. Юная девушка случайно увидела, как принц демонстрирует свои умения магу. Вортигерн заинтересовался ей. Принц все эти месяцы и годы состоял с ней в переписке. Отправлял по письму в день. Уехав в горы, он еженедельно навещал поместье барона, находящееся у самого подножья горной гряды. Не боялся Вортигерн ни ураганов, ни дождей, ни ветра, в любую погоду ехал к своей возлюбленной.   
        
      Наверное, из-за того, как Вортигерн смотрел на невесту, Билл и не рассказал тогда никому про случившееся на друидском капище. Брак принца был редким примером союза, заключенного по большой любви. Любовь Утера и Игрэйны была плодом долгой работы над собой, результатом долга. Любовь Вортигерна и Эльзы – результат многолетней страсти. Можно сказать, что им завидовали. Редко какой дворянин мог похвастаться такими чувствами к своей официальной половине, про особ королевской крови и говорить нечего. Когда принц находился рядом с женой, он словно становился прежним. Ни разу в его глазах не мелькнул проблеск черного огня, когда он смотрел на нее. Впрочем, силы любви не хватило, чтобы усмирить жажду власти Вортигерна.  
        
      Годы спустя Билл был уверен, что именно путешествие в Черные земли и последующие ночи кошмаров превратили Вортигерна в чудовище, как до этого превратили и Мордреда, и многих других магов. Билл знал, что на каторгу его отправили именно за это страшное знание. Но самое главное, что теперь Артур может стать таким. В его глазах тоже может зажечься черный огонь. Билл знал, что он не даст ему разгореться. Погибнет сам, но больше не допустит, чтобы тьма из Черных земель снова оказалась в королевстве.   
        
        
      Артур выпал в круг силы и четверть часа лежал без движения. Выглядел он очень плохо: голова пробита, многочисленные раны и царапины, дыхание сиплое и тяжелое. Когда он очнулся и попытался дойти до лодки, то Бедиверу пришлось поддерживать его. На большой земле Артуру быстро справили костыль, и он смог хоть как-то передвигаться без посторонней помощи. Маг перевязала королю голову и обработала царапины. Артур выглядел так, словно побывал в королевской пыточной, а не в Черных землях.   
        
      - Я помогу вам свергнуть Вортигерна, - сказал Артур Бедиверу. – Он убил моих родителей. Это не должно остаться безнаказанным.  
        
      Генерал внутренне ликовал.   
        
      Городов и деревень старались избегать. Первую ночь они провели в лесу. Под звездами. Именно тогда у Артура случилось первое видение. Это не было похоже на кошмары, которые снились ему раньше. Горящие глаза демона и крик матери были хоть и ужасным сном, но все-таки сном. А эти видения были неотличимы от реальности.  
        
      Он стоял в тронном зале дворца. Красные штандарты с золотым львом колыхались под потолком. Мраморный пол, натертый до блеска, напоминал лед. На троне горделиво восседал Вортигерн, но, увидев племянника, он вскочил и, расплывшись в улыбке, бросился к нему. Он крепко его обнял и троекратно облобызал.   
        
      - Артур, я рад, что ты пришел! Давай забудем наши ссоры. Ты вернулся из Черных земель, и теперь мы с тобой равны. Оставайся со мной. Ты станешь моим наследником. Я люблю дочь, но не хочу ей королевской судьбы. Я научу тебя всему, открою все тайны, скрытые от глаз простого человека. Вместе мы сможем покорить не только Англию, перед нами падет вся Империя ромеев, викинги будут трястись только от одних наших имен. Тебе только нужно слушаться голосов. Они подскажут, что делать.   
        
      Артур качает головой:  
        
      - Нет. Ты убил моих родителей. Ты убил мою нареченную мать. Ты сжег мой дом. Ты мучаешь людей. Я не могу простить тебя.  
        
      Вортигерн облизывает кончиком языка верхнюю губу, его язык чернеет, уваливается в размерах и превращается в огромную черную змею. Змея обвивается вокруг Артура, так что хрустят ребра. Голова змеи вторгается в его рот и спускается вниз, по горлу. Дышать невозможно.   
        
      Шепот несется по залу:  
        
      - Кивни, Артур. Согласись. Тебе не надо будет никого убивать. Ты обретешь величие.  
Артур мычит, выдирается и умирает.  
  
        
      Он открывает глаза. Над его головой ветви деревьев, через которые просвечивают первые утренние лучи. Горло дерет боль. Маг что-то варит на костре. Она наливает кипящее варево в ковш и ставит перед Артуром.   
        
      -Дождись, когда остынет, и выпей. Ты прошел первое испытание. Но голоса будут являться к тебе во сне и дальше.   
        
      - Знаешь, могла бы заранее предупредить, что я променяю один повторяющийся кошмар на связку новых.  
        
      - Тогда было бы не честно. Ты сам должен выбирать, я не могу направлять тебя, только помогать.   
        
      - А, то есть ты придерживаешься правила «мужчина голова, а женщина шея»? – поддел её Артур.   
        
      - Если я и чья-то «шея», то точно не твоя, Артур. Не люблю конкуренции, - Маг многозначительно улыбнулась.   
        
      Новое видение пришло следующей ночью, когда они расположились в заброшенной хижине лесника.   
        
      Артур открыл глаза. В очаге пылал огонь. Маг помешивала что-то в котелке.   
        
      - Бедивер поехал в соседнюю деревню за провизией, - сказала женщина. Она подошла к Артуру и наклонилась к нему. У Артура перехватило дыхание. Под плащом она была полностью обнажена. Маг дернула завязки, и плащ, скользя по плечам, упал к её ногам. Она явилась Артуру во всей своей невероятной и манящей красоте. Артур никогда не видел настолько прекрасных женщин.   
        
      Маг скользнула к Артуру под одеяло.   
        
      - Обними. Согрей. Люби меня, - шептала женщина, покрывая лицо короля поцелуями.   
        
      Артур подмял ее под себя, не прекращая целовать. Маг плотно оплела его ногами и вцепилась ему в спину.  
        
      - Ах, не останавливайся, Артур. Не останавливайся. Мне так хорошо.   
        
      Артур видел, что она не лгала, ей и правда было хорошо. Когда все кончилось, он обнял женщину, она устроилась головой у него груди, прямо у сердца.  
        
      - Пойдешь за меня замуж? – спросил Артур, гладя ее по бедру.  
        
      - Ну, если так будет ночью каждый раз, то пойду, - рассмеялась Маг.  
        
      - Будет еще лучше, обещаю.   
        
      Маг повернула голову и лукаво посмотрела на Артура.  
        
      - Ты же знаешь, что тебе не одолеть Вортигерна. Ты погибнешь в схватке с ним.  
        
      - Это еще неизвестно, пророчество туманно на этот счет.  
        
      - Оно туманно, чтобы не пугать избранного, но я вижу дальше и глубже. Ты погибнешь.  
        
      Женщина поднимается, упираясь одной ладонью в грудь Артуру, второй она гладит его лицо.  
        
      - Я могу помочь тебе.  
        
      Артур игриво прикусывает ее указательный палец.  
        
      - Разве ты и так не помогаешь всем нам?  
        
      - Нет, мне под силу победить Вортигерна. Он – маг, я – тоже. Ты никогда не думал, что только магу под силу победить себе подобного? Я сильнее, чем он. Меня учили колдовству с детства. Я одолею его в схватке.  
        
      Она целует Артура в губы.  
        
      - Разреши мне сделать это. Вортигерн умрет, ты станешь королем. А не хочешь быть королем, не будь. Я все останусь с тобой. Мы сможем жить, как ты захочешь.   
        
      Артур смотрит на нее с подозрением.  
        
      - И что же я должен сделать, чтобы ты победила Вортигерна?  
        
      Маг наклоняется к Артуру, нежно трется об него грудью и шепчет на ухо:  
        
      - Разреши голосам помочь тебе.  
        
      Артур сгребает женщину за волосы и аккуратно отводит ее лицо от себя.  
        
      - Нет.  
        
      - Но Артур, пожалуйста, - глаза Мага наполняются слезами. Ради нашего будущего. Ради будущего наших детей. Я люблю тебя.   
        
      Артур отрицательно качает головой.  
        
      На руках женщины ногти начинают чернеть и утолщаться. Острые когти впиваются в грудь Артуру, пробивая дорогу к сердцу.  
        
      - У тебя есть еще возможность согласиться! – лицо Мага искажено злобой.  
        
      Артур захлебывается кровью и чувствует, как холодные пальцы дотрагиваются до его сердца. Он умирает.  
        
        
      В хижине было пусто. Генерал и Маг чистили на улице лошадей. Артур, пошатываясь, подошел к ним. На Мага он не мог поднять глаз, но, преодолев смущение и отвращение, Артур все-таки спросил её:  
        
      - Сны, которые я вижу – это реальность?  
        
      - Ну, одна из возможных ее ветвей, - Маг заплетала конскую гриву в косички.   
        
      - И если я соглашусь послушаться голосов, то они исполнят то, что обещают?   
        
      - Конечно, но они попросят у тебя кое-что взамен. Твою душу. А без души ты скоро станешь таким же, как Вортигерн.  
        
      - Вдовцом с залысинами?  
        
      - Хорошо, что у тебя хватает сил шутить.  
        
      - Ты видишь, что мне снится? – спросил Артур, помявшись.  
        
      Маг улыбнулась:  
        
      - Я думала, ты спросишь про это сразу и не будешь ходить вокруг да около. Нет, я не вижу, что тебе сниться. Это же твои сны. Также я не могу повлиять на тот выбор, который ты сделаешь.   
        
      - У тебя тоже такое было?  
        
      - Да, когда я вернулась из Черных земель. Голоса – это тени демонов с той стороны. Они хотят прийти в наш мир. Они обещали мне такое, что наутро мне было стыдно. Ты увидишь все свои желания и посмотришь в глаза самому себе. Это не очень приятно, но полезно.   
        
      Артур хмыкнул:  
        
      - Странные у вас представления о пользе. В глаза самому себя я могу и в луже посмотреть.  
        
        
      В третьем видении к Артуру пришли родители. Они все вместе сидели в очень уютной комнате. Маленькая кровать под расшитым золотыми львами пологом, лошадка-качалка, по комнате разбросаны фигурки солдатиков и деревянные мечи. Артур понял, что это его детская во дворце.   
        
      Утер подошел к Артуру. Он смотрел на сына и по его щекам текли слезы:  
        
      - Боже мой, Артур, сколько лет. Как ты вырос… Я и представить не мог тебя таким. Тебе было всего три года, когда нас разлучили. Сколько я пропустил. Я не катал тебя на плечах, не рассказывал историй про смелых и благородных рыцарей, не учил тебя ездить на лошади, не брал с собой на охоту, не научил играть в шахматы, не рассказал, как управлять государством. Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы это было.  
        
      - Мне тоже, отец, - ответил Артур. – Но я почти не помню тебя. Ты умер. Я отомщу за твою гибель.   
        
      - Меня ты тоже не помнишь? – со спины Артура обняла Игрэйна. – Мой мальчик, каким ты стал красивым.   
        
      - Мама, - голос Артура дрогнул, - я помню только, как ты умирала. Этот кошмар мучал меня все эти годы.   
        
      - Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы этого кошмара не было никогда? – спросил Утер.  
        
      - Это невозможно.  
        
      - Возможно, Артур, - Утер положил руку сыну на правое плечо. – Они могут помочь. Вортигерн не убьет нас, мы останемся живы, ты будешь расти, как и положено особе королевской крови. Мы тебя так любим, мальчик.  
        
      - Мы тебя очень любим, - мать положила свою руку на правое плечо.   
        
      - Прошлое невозможно изменить!  
        
      - Можно! Послушай голоса! Они могут все.   
        
      Артур покачал головой.   
        
      - Вы даже не мои родители. Вы призраки.   
        
      Пальцы отца и матери впились ему в плечи с нечеловеческой силой. Его тянули в разные стороны. Трещала плоть. Рвались сухожилья. Это одна из самых страшных смертей, которую только можно придумать.   
        
      Артур проснулся. На обоих плечах осталось по синяку. Он ничего не спросил у Мага.   
  
      Четвертую ночь они все же вынуждены провести в городе. Лошадь Бедивера захромала, и он отвел ее к знакомому кузнецу. Артура спрятали в сарае, набитом сеном. Оно лезет в волосы, под одежду, в нос. Вокруг стоял сладковато-пряный запах. Артур заснул.   
        
      Пахло мылом и розовой водой. В борделе банный день. Девочки сегодня не работают. Полы выскребли до блеска, занавеси вытрясли, постельное белье отдали прачкам. Теперь девушки моются сами, стригут друг другу волосы, выщипывают и сурьмят брови. Кто-то сушит сырые волосы во дворе на солнце, чтобы стать более светлой, кто-то, напротив, красит голову темным порошком, которые индийские купцы привозят в город. Все девушки в одних рубашках бегают из комнаты в комнату, хвастаясь подарками клиентов или дивятся новыми заморским косметическим диковинкам, которые в бордель принес купец-евнух из стран Магриба.Тяжелые «парадные» одежды проветриваются во дворе. Ветер то подбрасывает в их рукава и юбки вверх, то опускает. Издалека платья напоминают огромных райских птиц, рассевшихся на насесте.  
  
        
      Артур, стараясь не наступать на свежевымытый пол, перепрыгивает с половицы на половицу. В детстве он наравне со всеми девушками мыл и скреб полы в банный день, но когда он подрос, то его выпроваживали на улицу. Девушки хотели побыть одни, без мужчин.   
        
      - Артур, ты сапоги снял? А то опять с улицы грязи натащишь! - кричит Вера. Она в белом чепчике сидит за маленьким столиком во внутреннем дворике и штопает чулки.   
        
      - Снял, - врет Артур. Он уже в своей комнате, убирает в тайник кошелек с монетами.  
        
      - Врешь, я же слышу, несносный мальчишка! Мало я тебя порола в детстве! – говорит Вера. – А ну-ка иди сюда, вдень мне нитку в иголку. Уже ничего не вижу. Даже эти новомодные окуляры не помогают.   
        
      Артур слюнявит кончик нити, смотрит в игольное ушко на солнце и ловко вдевает первый во второе. Вера возвращается к прерванному занятию. Люси ловит Артура у дверей. Она одета в расшитый диковинными цветами халат – его подарок, волосы мокрые после ванны, на лице косметическая маска из огурца.   
        
      - Артур, заправь рубашку, а то она вся у тебя каким-то пузырем.  
        
      Он останавливается и оправляет рубаху.  
  
      - И волосы, ну просто какое-то воронье гнездо, - Люси достает из кармана гребень, встает на цыпочки и приглаживает непослушные вихры. Она слюнявит палец и трет его щеку. – А это что?  
        
      - Кровь. Не моя, - быстро добавляет Артур. – Это мы сегодня гоняли одного человечка.  
        
      - Ну почему нельзя чуть-чуть следить за своим внешнем видом. Ты же все-таки вырос в респектабельном борделе, а не босяк подзаборный. Что о нас люди подумают? - женщина смахивает с его рубашки несуществующие пылинки, улыбается и отходит, любуясь на дело рук своих.  
        
      Арутр подхватывает отклеившийся с ее лица кусочек огурца и прикладывает обратно.   
  
      - Меня Тощий с Кабаном ждут. Кабан еще сына хотел привести. Я побегу. Буду поздно.   
  
      - Разве тебе не нравится все это? – спрашивает Люси.  
  
      - Прибрали все здорово, но занавеси все равно нужно сменить. Они помнят еще Веру молодой.   
  
      - Нет, я не про занавеси, Артур. Я про нашу жизнь. Разве тебе было плохо с нами? С Кабаном, с Тощим? Бизнес плохо шел? Хотелось чего-то большего?  
  
      - Люси, ты о чем?  
  
      - Я о нашей жизни до того, как тебя увели стражники. Ты не хотел бы, чтобы все было по-прежнему? Не хотел бы, чтобы я была жива? Чтобы девочки не лишились дома?   
  
      - Люси, прости меня, прости! – Артур берет ее за руки. – Я не уберег тебя.  
  
      - Ты можешь все вернуть, как было! – женщина смотрит на него.  
  
      Глаза Артура наполняются слезами.  
  
-       Нет, не могу.  
  
      - Тебе только нужно послушаться голосов, и все будет как прежде.  
  
      - Не будет. Я буду другим. Тебя не будет. Будет кукла, морок, суккуб. Я всю жизнь буду винить себя, что не смог уберечь Люси. Но ты не она.   
  
      Артур вытирает глаза рукавом и говорит, обращаясь к потолку:  
  
      - Давайте вы меня сегодня убьете как-нибудь помилосердней.  
  
      Потолочная балка падает и пробивает Артуру голову. Он умирает.   
  
  
  
      Они были в одном дне пути до убежища сопротивления. Провизии не осталось, но Маг использовала свой дар повелевать животными. На ужин у них оказался жареный на вертеле кролик и какие-то коренья.   
        
      - Сколько мне еще будут показывать эти картинки во сне? – спросил Артур у женщины, дождавшись, когда Бедивер уйдет проверять лошадей. Генералу не нужно было знать о голосах.   
        
      - Пока не покажут все, что хотят показать. Или пока ты не примешь их предложение.  
        
      - А их нельзя как-то убить или отправить обратно? Мне надоело умирать каждую ночь.   
        
      - Нет, нужно просто сопротивляться им, они уйдут сами. Ты не маг, у тебя просто заговоренный артефакт, годами им нет смысла тебя мучить.  
        
      - Годами! – Артур почти закричал. Бедивер посмотрел на них с подозрением.  
        
      Маг спокойно ответила:  
        
      - Чем сильнее маг, тем сильнее демоны хотят заполучить его. Мерлина голоса мучили больше десяти лет. А ты всего лишь четыре ночи плохо спал.  
        
      - А сколько это заняло у тебя?   
        
      - Три, - женщина поворошила палочкой угли в костре.  
        
      - Дня? Недели? Месяца?  
        
      - Года, - Маг смотрела на огонь змеиными зрачками. Артура передернуло.  
        
        
      В ту ночь он не собирался спать. Можно и днем подремать на лошади. Артур хромал вокруг костра и шевелил костылем угли, пока огонь не погас. Он сел около дерева и то упирался в ствол разбитым локтем, то трогал пальцем раненый глаз, надеясь, что боль отгонит сон. Но, несмотря на все предосторожности, Артур заснул.  
        
        
      Артур в комнате, которую ему определили в сопротивлении. Пора уже ложиться спать. Он в одной рубахе и штанах, сапоги, куртка свалены в углу. Артур увлеченно крутит в одной руке меч, переступая босыми ногами по кругу. Тяжесть оружия теперь, когда прикосновение не заканчивается обмороком, приятна. Он спиной чувствует, что на него кто-то смотрит. Билл ходит совершенно бесшумно. Он, должно быть, стоит в комнате уже несколько минут, наблюдая за тем, как Артур балуется с оружием.   
        
      - Ты больше не бьешься в припадке от этой штуки.  
        
      Артур прислоняет меч к изголовью кровати.  
        
      - Нет, можешь не бояться, что я опозорю королевский статус на глазах всей армии сопротивления.   
        
      Билл подходит ближе, тянет руку к мечу и тут же отдергивает:  
        
      - Зачем ты пришел? – спрашивает Артур.   
        
      - Попрощаться.   
        
      - Отправляешься в Лондиниум портить Вортигерну жизнь? Не стоит. Ты нужнее здесь.  
        
      - Нет, Артур. Я ухожу из сопротивления. Когда у него есть лидер, я здесь больше не нужен. Я возьму с собой несколько давних друзей, и мы попытаемся напасть на каменоломни. Туда пригнали на работы детей. Бедивер направляет все силы в одну точку, на борьбу с Вортигерном, и не готов распыляться. Но дети не могут ждать долго. Они просто не выживут.  
        
      - Послушай, этот план настоящее самоубийство. Я поговорю с Бедивером, и мы решим, как можно спасти детей.   
        
      - Он не послушает и будет прав. Твоя задача сейчас победить короля. Прощай, Артур.  
        
      Артур понимает, что Билл не шутит и хватает его за рукав.  
        
      - Стой!  
        
      - Ты не можешь мне приказывать, - Билл серьезно смотрит на Артура.   
        
      - Я твой король, не так ли? Разве ты не должен мне подчиняться?   
        
      - Должен.   
        
      - Тогда останься, Билл, давайте сядем все вместе и обсудим, что можно сделать.  
        
      - Я выказываю вам неповиновение, ваше величество.  
        
      - Тогда на кой черт быть королем, если никто тебя не слушается! – рявкает Артур и хватает Билла за грудки.   
        
      В этот раз Билл оправдывает свое прозвище Скользкий. Он мастерски выкручивается из захвата Артура, бьет его в солнечное сплетение, потом в ухо. Артур немного оглушенный садится на кровать, потирая грудь. Уговаривать или бороться он больше не хочет. Он просто сидит. Билл садится рядом.  
        
      - Дай посмотрю, не сломал ли.  
        
      - Ухо? – спрашивает Артур. – Чему там ломаться?  
        
      - Хрящ. Можно хрящ сломать, - Билл пальцами пробегается по ушной раковине Артура. – Нет, ничего страшного, просто ушиб. – Рука уже скользнула на шею и гладит загривок.   
        
      Артур резко разворачивается, валит Билла на кровать и крепко держит его руки над головой.  
        
      - Послушай! Почему нельзя просто сказать «извини»? У тебя язык, что ли, отсохнет?   
        
      Билл лежит, не шевелясь.   
        
      - Ты не будешь отвечать на мой вопрос?!  
        
      Билл качает головой, потом подается вперед и целует любовника в губы. Артур резко отстраняется.   
        
      - Ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать, я не буду с тобой целоваться. Иди куда хочешь. Спасай детей. Это по-геройски. Зачем только ко мне приходил – не понятно. Опять указать, что ты не считаешь меня за короля? Спасибо, я знаю.  
        
      Билл встает, оправляет одежду и уходит из комнаты.  
        
      Артур сидит на кровати, зажмурившись. У него от злости яркие круги перед глазами. Вдруг он чувствует, что кто-то трогает его за колено. Билл садится у его ног.   
        
      - Господи, да прекратишь ты надо мной издеваться, наконец! – цедит Артур сквозь зубы.  
        
      Билл ничего не отвечает, а просто берет его ступню обеими руками и подносит к губам.   
      Артур чувствует себя так, словно в него попала молния.  
        
      Билл целует каждый палец, гладит стопу, скользит языком по подъему.  
  
      Артур выдыхает сквозь зубы. Это ведь должно быть мерзко? Штаны давят на вставший член. Билл, ласкающий его ноги. Это, пожалуй, самое странное и возбуждающее зрелище, которое он когда-либо видел. Он пытается сглотнуть, но во рту пересохло.   
        
      - Иди ко мне, - тихо говорит Артур.   
  
      Мужчина оказывается в объятиях короля.  
  
      - Прости меня, - вдруг говорит Билл. – Я люблю тебя, мой король.  
  
      - Это ты меня прости, - отвечает Артур и кладет ему руки на голову. Одно движение и шея мужчины оказывается сломанной.  
  
      Артур смотрит в стену и обращается к ней же.  
  
      - Настоящий Билл в жизни не пришел бы со мной прощаться. Он никогда не бросил бы сопротивление. А уж про облизывание мне ног я и не говорю. Гордость бы не позволила. Извиняться передо мной Билл точно не стал бы. Прорабатывайте в следующий раз видения лучше. А то даже потрахаться не получилось.  
  
      Артур откидывается на кровать, забрасывая ноги на еще теплое тело «не-Билла». Он ждет, как умрет в этот раз. Пожар? Стены схлопнутся? Укус змеи в правую ступню оказывается неожиданностью, но это довольно закономерно, если исходить из логики духов. Артур корчится в конвульсиях несколько часов, пока не умирает.  
  
      Он проснулся, сидя у дерева. Правая нога затекла.   
  
      Больше голоса к нему не являлись.  
  
        
  
      Билл ждал возвращения Артура и спутников со смесью азарта, интереса и ужаса. Так хороший охотник чувствует себя, когда ловушка для зверя уже готова. Ведь существует возможность, что животное не придет вообще или, попав в ловушку, обезумев от боли, убьет тех, кто расставил на него силки.   
  
      Все время Билла было посвящено заботам о сопротивлении. Без Бедивера было тяжело справляться с делами, так что Билл приходил к себе в комнату за полночь и падал, не раздеваясь. Несмотря на усталость, работать на благо победы приносило удовольствие. Ради этой победы и торжества справедливости Билл был готов на все. В том числе и на убийство короля. Так, по крайне мере, он рассуждал днем. Ночью все менялось.   
  
      Первый кошмар случился с ним примерно через семь дней, после отбытие экспедиции к друидскому капищу.   
  
      Он был во дворце, еще таком, каким он его помнил при отце Утера. Алые штандарты, мраморные полы. Артур сидел на троне, откинувшись на спинку. За его спиной стоял Вортигерн и, наклонившись, что-то шептал ему на ухо. Артур милостиво внимал, потом он обхватил дядю за шею и притянул к себе. Целовались они долго. Артур выгибался, подставляясь под ласки. Змеи оплели его руки, прижав к поручням трона, но он не возражал. Вортигерн обернулся и насмешливо посмотрел на стоящего у одной из колон Билла.  
  
      - Теперь он мой! Ты свой шанс упустил, друг мой.  
  
      Билл проснулся. Во рту был омерзительно кислый вкус.  
  
      На следующую ночь Билл увидел свадьбу Артура и Мага. Артур стоял у алтаря в королевской короне и мантии, а по церковному проходу к нему шла Маг. Она так прекрасна, что невозможно было представить до этого мгновения существование такой женщины не в сказках. Пажи усыпали дорожку лепестками роз. Артур смотрел на невесту с любовью. Когда священнослужитель закончил церемонию, король поднял свою жену и закружил в объятиях.   
  
      Этот сон был горьким, но Билл признал, что Маг была бы лучшей партией для короля.   
  
      На третью ночь он увидел Утера, но не таким, каким он был в молодости, а таким, каким он стал бы сейчас. Борода его поседела, но он был все еще крепок. Король с женой стояли на балконе, приветствуя праздничную толпу. Рядом с ними был Артур, нарядно одетый. В руках он держал магический посох. Толпа ликовала.   
  
      Горько-сладкий привкус несбыточной мечты.   
  
      Действие четвертого сна разворачивалось в борделе. Билл пришел туда во время шумного праздника. Люси налила ему вина и сказала, что девочки сейчас спустятся. Входная дверь отворилась, и в залу вошел Артур. Он выглядел иначе, чем Билл помнил. Воровские повадки проступили в его облике четче, чем раньше. Артур посмотрел на Билла, но в его лице ничего не изменилось. Он не узнал его. Биллу только и осталось, что потягивать вяжущее рот вино, дожидаясь девушек.  
  
  
      Последний сон был самым тяжелым. Они были вместе. Билл и Артур. Ночью, в спальне. Артур громко стонал под ним, пытаясь ухватиться рукой то за изголовье кровати, то за простыню. Билл даже пожалел, что раньше не поощрял любовника быть громким. Как же было хорошо, как сладко он стонал, аж пальцы на ногах поджимались. Билл двигался в нем, хорошо растянутом и податливом. Артур весь раскраснелся, закрыл глаза и кусал губы. Он был так молод и красив, Билл не стал сдерживать себя, а наклонился поцеловать Артура в губы. Он открыл глаза. Зрачков и белков не было, все залила тьма. Билл несколько раз толкнулся не в такт, но Артур сам стал подаваться вперед. Билл целовал Артура, а сам засунул руку под подушку. Конвульсии оргазма перешли в предсмертные. Черная кровь фонтаном ударила в потолок, залив Биллу лицо, но он не обращал на это внимания. Тело под ним рассыпалось серыми хлопьями, оставив один остов. Билл вытер кинжал о простыню. За убийство короля его казнят еще до рассвета.   
  
      После этого сна Билла рвало желчью, он списал это на несвежие бараньи почки, которые съел за ужином.  
  
      Бедивер, Артур и Маг прибыли в тот же день. Билл вышел их встречать, готовый ко всему. Артур выглядел откровенно плохо, как недобитый партизан: бланш под глазом, перевязанная голова, костыль под мышкой. Никакой кошачьей грации, никаких светящихся глаз. Он хромал из последних сил, хотя и бодрился. Билл выдохнул с облегчением, но это не значило, что он не будет следить.  
  
1. **Гримуа́р, или гримория** — книга, описывающая магические процедуры и заклинания для вызова духов или содержащая ещё какие-либо колдовские рецепты.  
  
      


	5. Чудеса на воде

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я называю героя эрл Мерсии - именно так.  
> потому что эрл - это титул равный графу, Мерсия - название территории.  
> Настоящего эрла Мерсии звали Эдвином.  
> И он боролся в Англии против Норвежского вторжения.
> 
> Прошу прощения, что выкладываю без бетинга, потому что дорогой фикбук не дает отправить сообщение моей Бэте. Низко кланяюсь, прошу извинить меня.
> 
> Глава тоже какая-то странная получилась, но в следующей с событиями фильма покончим, и дадим волю воображению.  
> Готова к вашим комментариям, рассуждениями и критике.

_Взгляни на озеро: ни солнце, ни звезда,_  
_ни мощные дубы, ни тонкая осока,_  
_хоть отражаются так ярко, так глубоко,_  
_не оставляют в нем следа._

_Взгляни и в душу мне: как трепетно, как ясно_  
_в ней повторяются виденья бытия!_  
_Как в ней печаль темна, как радость в ней прекрасна._  
_— и как спокоен я!_

**Владимир Набоков**

 

Билл своих подозрений не оставил. Просто не мог. С годами перестаешь доверять не только другим людям, но и самому себе. Друг может предать один раз, прежде чем станет врагом. А зрение, обоняние, осязание и вкус подводят нас всю жизнь, и мы все равно не перестаем им верить. Как Билл мог верить себе, если он не разглядел все признаки избранного, когда тот сам явился ему! Почему его органы чувств обманули его? Была ли в этом исключительно его вина? Или пророчество до поры до времени не давало правде явиться во всей своей полноте?

Что было бы, признай он в Артуре наследника королевской крови? Конечно, мальчика пришлось бы вырвать из прогнившей среды и переправить в безопасное место. Бедивер не смог бы все время быть при наследнике, так что именно Биллу пришлось бы воспитывать Артура, что одновременно и почетная обязанность, и тяжелый труд. Какие у них тогда сложились бы отношения? Артур был явно непростым подростком, и очень сомнительно, что он легко признал бы авторитет незнакомых, пусть и желающих ему добра, людей. Улица к тому времени уже наложила на него свой темный отпечаток. Артуру и Биллу предстоял бы долгий путь притирки. Скандалы сменялись бы примирениями, и потом, возможно, Артур бы превратился в идеального короля. Под руководством опытных учителей он смог бы освоить все необходимые знатному человеку науки, понять, что такое стратегия и тактика, получить знания по географии и экономике, попробовать себя в военном деле.

Сложись звезды иначе, веди себя Билл с Артуром, как с принцем крови, а не как с бордельным подобранцем, то они никогда не стали бы любовниками. Билл понимал, что нынешняя ситуация не просто скандальна. В дворцовой среде случалось всякое: кровосмешения, убийства супругов, однополые связи и многоугольные союзы. Все это было если не обычным делом, то не такой уж редкостью. Но их отношения почти святотатственны. Несостоявшийся наставник спит со своим несостоявшимся учеником. Бывший слуга короля спит с Избранным. А не похоть ли застила ему глаза тогда у ворот? Ведь тем вечером мелькнула у него в голове идея найти юношу на ночь, когда он увидел Артура. И ведь он тоже приметил Билла в тех вечерних сумерках. Словно его тоже потянуло к нему.

Он выбрал бы из дочек баронов подходящую кандидатуру для будущей королевы. Главное, чтобы она была из знатного рода, хорошо воспитана, послушна и отец давал за нее не только большое приданое, но и бойцов для армии сопротивления. Возможно, король одарил бы его своей милостью, и Билл стал бы крестным первенца Артура. Его имя вновь вернулось бы в летописи, а родовой позор был смыт.

У Билла замирало сердце, когда он смотрел на Артура. Ему казалось, что все его таланты есть результат магического вмешательства, и ожидал вместо ясных серых глаз встретиться с черными провалами глазниц. Но Артур все оставался таким же, каким и был. Он так же о чем-то заговорщически шептался с Кабаном и Тощим, еще и паренька Блу к делу пристроил. С Биллом Артур общался так, как будто ничего между ними не было, а что было, то быльем поросло. Идеальная королевская тактика. Билл - инструмент, а вернее, необходимый союзник для борьбы с Вортигерном. К союзникам нужно относиться уважительно, пока они приносят пользу.

Это и радовало Билла, и печалило одновременно. С одной стороны, Артур вел себя как король. То есть милостиво простил своему недалекому, но верному придворному его оплошность. Не стерпел, а как будто не заметил. Билл ощущал каждой клеточкой это милостивое прощение. И был рад. Не прощению, а надежде, что Артур станет все-таки великим королем, как и его отец. С другой стороны, Билл ощущал потерю, почти горькую скорбь. Его любовника больше нет, он исчез, растворился в предутреннем тумане, пропал в Черных землях. Его место занял король Англии – Артур Пендрагон. Как все было хорошо, когда они были друг другу никем. Просто любовниками. Или все-таки это было нечто большее? Как все было просто и легко, и лучше бы так и оставалось. Билл корил себя за эту связь, и при этом жалел, что не целовал Артура чаще, не давал ему делать все, что хочется, не разрешал себе быть более открытым и нежным. Но если бы Артур не оказался королевским сыном, разве Билл не оставил бы его со временем? Во что бы превратилась их связь? Стал бы он со временем относиться к Артуру лучше, или гордыня знатного человека все-таки взяла бы свое?

Артур, несмотря на все опасения, оказался хорошим стратегом и тактиком. Бедивер был удивлен, насколько хорошим. Припадая на одну ногу и потирая пробитую голову, Артур строил невероятные по дерзости планы. Билл фыркал, Бедивер вздыхал. Но при ближайшем рассмотрении все, что предлагал Артур, оказывалось вполне разумно и осуществимо. Он неплохо чувствовал людей и в своей манере умел вести переговоры. В нем не было королевской многоречивости, которая, будем честны, хороша для мирных времен. Тогда множество министров, советников и дипломатов могут демонстрировать свои умения и превращать переговоры сторон в красивый ритуал. Во время военных и тем более партизанских акций любые действия должны быть направлены на результат. Артур действовал жестко, напористо и вызывающе, обезоруживая отвыкшую от какой-либо политической деятельности знать. Которая не могла выбрать, к кому примкнуть: остаться верной сумасшедшему правителю-магу или сделать ставку на истинного наследника, взявшегося из ниоткуда. Бароны мялись, сомневались и обещали подумать. Никто из них никак не мог определиться, что же лучше: ужас без конца или все-таки ужасный конец. Элита была парализована. Артур не получил желаемой помощи от баронов, но и король мог не рассчитывать на пламенную поддержку. Его боялись, но не уважали. Конечно, у официальной власти было больше возможностей. За годы правления Вортигерн создал собственную армию преданных ему людей, и можно было не бояться группки мятежников. Однако король к угрозе отнесся серьезно. Он теперь почти не появлялся на людях, переложив все свои публичные обязанности на свою «правую руку» - верного эрла Мерсии.

Ненависть Билла к эрлу была взаимной и имела длинную историю. Менее родовитый эрл ненавидел Гавейна за то, что тот был красив, успешен в службе и в любви, а самое главное, был близким другом Вортигерна. Эрл Мерсии всеми путями пытался добиться одобрения младшего принца, он страстно желал его внимания. Ему казалось, что именно Гавейн не дает ему приблизиться к господину. Он был омерзителен в своем желании услужить и раболепном молчании. Билл же презирал эрла Мерсии за попытки услужить любым путем. Именно эрл арестовал его и проводил в тюрьме «дознание», которое, по сути, было зверскими пытками. Потом, уже во время порки, эрл Мерсии встал перед самым помостом так, чтобы Билл видел его лицо. Эрл улыбался. Мало ему было насладится страданием соперника. Он замучил всех его слуг, убил всех лошадей и даже собак. Он лично распорядился, чтобы мать и сестру Гавейна сослали в дальнюю деревню, где женщины, не привыкшие к суровой жизни в хижине, тихо угасли во время лютой зимы.

 

Билл много лет пытался убить эрла, но правую руку короля охраняли так, что и на расстояние летящей стрелы не подойдешь. Желающих его крови было слишком много, пожалуй, даже больше, чем у Вортигерна. Сам король редко снисходил до казней и пыток, всю грязную работу делал Мерсия. В народном сознании именно он был ответственен за весь тот разгул насилия, который творился в королевстве. Многие наивные люди думали, что король и не ведает, какие вещи творит его верный слуга, и часто пытались открыть повелителю глаза. Все они заканчивали свою жизнь в застенках у эрла или на каторге. Король не любил, когда кто-то сомневался в его выборе друзей.

В Лондиниуме Вортигерн так и не показался, побоялся высунуть нос с галеры. Операцию можно было отменять. Артур, а потом и другие поняли, что король, машущий людям на пристани, не настоящий. Билл узнал своего кровника сразу же. За годы он заматерел, раздался в фигуре, хотя и сохранил упругость походки и точность движений. Двадцать лет прошло, а Билл ненавидел его сильнее, чем в день пыток. Он натянул тетиву. Ох, эрл, ты явно этого не ждешь.

\- Нет! Не стреляй! – крикнул Артур. – Это не Вортигерн.

«Ну и что, - подумал Билл, но только сильнее сжал в руке лук и прищурился. – Пусть короли убивают королей, а слуги убивают слуг».

Это был не просто мастерский выстрел, его лучше назвать легендарным.

Эрл Мерсии упал замертво. Стрела пробила сердце насквозь. Сначала никто ничего не понял, но через секунду началась суматоха. Черноногие перерезали все выходы из города. Заговорщиков явно ждали. Начался безумный бег.

 

Артур никогда не мог вообразить, что за него кто-то будет умирать. Нет, не из-за него, в том, что ему когда-то придется убить человека, сомнений не было. Если ты живешь в самом низу общества, в среде самых мерзких и грязных отщепенцев, то когда-нибудь обязательно убьешь. Хотя бы для того, чтобы защитить себя. Артур был поражен, что малознакомые люди добровольно и бессловесно приносили себя в жертву ради его благополучия. Это было страшно видеть, как человек добровольно бросался на мечи стражи, чтобы их группка успела бежать.

Артур чувствовал, что к нему относятся как к какому-то сокровищу, как к невероятной ценности, как к чему-то великому и важному. Он не мог понять, почему. Ну, хорошо, пусть он сын Утера Пендрагона, наследник престола, у него есть волшебный меч, но разве собственная жизнь не самое ценное, что есть у человека? Единственное ценное? Бежать приходилось быстро, времени на рефлексию просто не оставалось.

Во время короткой передышки между спринтами во дворе школы боевых искусств Артур, пытаясь уговорить бежать с ним всех, наконец, понял, что он такое. Не кто, а именно что. Он надежда, вернее, ее символ. Люди устали, они словно в душном темном подземелье и больше не могут жить по-старому, но сил, чтобы карабкаться наверх – нет. Артур для них – луч света, который помогает им верить, что пусть хоть не они, так их дети, родные и близкие будут жить в новом лучшем мире. Артур – это гарантия этого нового лучшего мира. Но какая он гарантия мира, если единственное, что он смог пока принести в этот мир – это смерть.

 

Блу очень смелый и умный парнишка. Врал так, что любой бы со Двора объедков поверил, а там такие тертые кренделя, закачаешься. Любой, но не Вортигерн. Его даже монахи, не вмешивающиеся в политику, величали в своих разговорах «отцом лжи».

Когда у твоего отца отрезают ухо, трудно молчать. Когда убивают твоего лучшего друга, трудно остаться в стороне и не перерезать горло убийце. Артур был вынужден сгрести Блу в охапку и позорно отступить.

Гребли не останавливаясь всю ночь, опасаясь погони. Ранним утром, затопив лодки, пересели на лошадей и поскакали к убежищу. Лагерь после двух суток без сна поставили кое-как и повалились спать. Проснулся Артур от того, что сердце колотилось как у кролика. Блу спал рядом, завернувшись с головой в плащ Тристана. Тому, несмотря на то, что прозвали Тощим, всегда было жарко. Блу так и не заплакал за все это время. Артур же не смог заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза, неловко обнял и похлопал по спине. Вот и все утешение. Только он виновен в смерти отца Блу. Ведь Артур знал, что спринтер из Кабана ну очень плохой, зачем же взял его с собой? Конечно, если бы не Кабан, то Вортигерн взял бы их всех тепленькими, и сейчас бы головы, насаженные на пику, украшали дворцовую ограду. От этого было еще хуже. Получилось, что Артур малодушно отдал лучшего друга на растерзание. Жертва оказалась бессмысленной. Их план провалился: Вортигерн жив. 

Артур вылез из палатки на свежий воздух. Луна менялась с Солнцем местами на небосклоне. Было зябко, на траве лежал иней, края луж подернулись тоненьким кружевом льда. Адреналин гнал кровь по венам. Холодный воздух не принес облегчения. Артуру хотелось рвать и метать. Он ненавидел Вортигерна. Задушить бы его голыми руками. Но Кабана это не вернет. Лучший друг детства теперь где-то под завалами Лондиниума. Его даже не похоронят как бедняка в общей могиле. Тело, вернее, то, что от него осталось, черноногие порубят и отдадут на корм свиньям. С государственными преступниками не церемонятся. 

Артур быстро шел, пытаясь как-то унять накатывающую злость. Он пнул камень, который тут же полетел вниз. Он не заметил, что поднялся на самый вверх крутого холма, нависавшего над морем. В лицо бил ветер. На глазах выступили слезы. В смерти Кабана виноват только он, и больше никто. Какой он избранный? Не важно, кто были его отец и мать. Король и королева, пусть так. Но в нем нет ничего особенного. Волшебный меч? Но сам он не волшебник. Ему ли тягаться с дядюшкой-колдуном? Почему люди верят ему? Зачем они идут за ним? Для сопротивления он стал маяком надежды, идя на его свет, они сели на мель. Сколько еще людей погибнут, прежде чем все поймут, что никакого Избранного не существует? Билл прав. Нет никакого короля. Есть просто ловкий парень, выросший под мостом. Вот там, под этим мостом, ему нужно оставаться. Артур достал меч из ножен. Тот отозвался приятным теплом и вибрацией. Бессмысленная штука. Артур размахнулся, крутанувшись вокруг своей оси, одним сильным броском отправил меч в бурные морские волны. Секунда, и тот скрылся под водой. Артур посмотрел вниз с обрыва. Море облизывало скалистый берег. То накатывало, то отступало, обнажая острые скалы. У Артура закружилась голова. В висках заломило. Не хватало еще упасть. Ну уж нет. Все. Бегом отсюда. Подальше от моря, скал, лагеря сопротивления, борьбы за престол. Бедивер – умный человек, сам разберется, как свергнуть тиранию. Артур тут ему не помощник. Из-за него только люди гибнуть будут. Сейчас главное убраться подальше.

Артур побежал, быстро, как будто за ним гнались черноногие. По холму было бежать хорошо, главное - огибать крупны камни, а вот пересеченная лесная местность была уже не так удобна. Коряги, пни, корни, поваленные деревья. Апрельский лес был покрыт ямами, наполненными снеговой водой. Заболоченные озерца. В одну из таких полуям-полуозер Артур и упал: неудачно перепрыгнул с края на край, если быть точнее. Было не очень глубоко, но холодно и довольно мерзко. Как ребенок он, ей-Богу. Вода была грязной, промок он знатно. Артур стал подниматься, и вдруг из-под воды показалась женская рука, в ней был зажат выброшенный в море меч. Артур отпрянул в ужасе, но его тут же утянуло под воду с головой. 

 

Билл проснулся, словно вынырнул из темного водного марева. А часового они поставили? Утомленные, измученные потерями, почти трое суток без нормального сна, все повалились спать. Тут-то и бери их тепленькими. Билл вскочил. У одной из палаток сидел, опершись на меч, Бедивер. Он клевал носом. 

\- Не спать, мой генерал! – Билл больно хлопнул его по спине.

\- Да, самый тяжелый час всегда перед рассветом, - Бедивер потряс головой. – Да я и не сплю, а так, муть какая-то перед глазами.

\- Ты всю ночь, что ли, тут сидишь? 

\- Де нет, сменил Парцифаля час назад. Все равно не спится. Стар я стал. Раньше бы меня такие скачки с ног валили, а сейчас только носом клюю, но не сплю. Хотя Артур тоже не спит. 

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Да он бродил тут по лагерю. Я его не трогал. Переживает, видимо, смерть своего друга. На нем лица нет. 

\- Я его не встретил. 

\- Значит, спать лег. Молодость взяла свое. 

Билл покачал головой, сделал круг по лагерю, заглянул в палатку, где без задних ног спали Тристан и Блу, Артура не было. На душе стало неспокойно. Не то чтобы были какие-то подозрения. Но Артур - порывист и мог выкинуть какой-нибудь фортель. Билл был прекрасным следопытом. Довольно быстро он нашел цепочку следов, которая вела на холм. На каменистой почве следы прерывались. У Билла неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Конечно, скалистая почва не земля и не глина, чего бы на ней остаться четким меткам. Но ощущение того, что Артур упал со скалы, не отпускало. К счастью, он заметил потревоженные камни. Было видно, что их кто-то со злостью пинал. Билл шел по следу, как гончая. Судя по всему, Артур бежал по лесу, как будто за ним волки гнались: глубина следов небольшая, много прыжков. Проблема была в одном: волков тут не водилось. Билл покрепче уцепился под плащом за рукоять меча. Не дай Бог черноногие добрались. Наконец, он вышел на низину: поваленные деревья окружали небольшое озерцо. Билл только и увидел, как Артур с головой уходит под воду. Апрель не время для купания. Билл бросился вперед, упавшие деревья получилось преодолеть не сразу. Он плюхнулся в озерцо, и его сразу утянуло под воду. Он оказался как будто не в лесном мутном водоеме, а на дне океана. 

Вокруг все было зеленое, как бутылочное стекло. Вода-вода-вода, много воды. Ни водорослей, ни рыб, ни дна. Билл сделал пару гребков, пытаясь подняться на поверхность, но оставался на одном месте, словно застрял в патоке. Удивительно, но он не задыхался, хотя когда он прыгнул за Артуром, в нос и горло попало довольно много воды. Потом все резко осветилось ослепляюще-белым светом, патока-вода заколыхалась, его мягко потащило вверх и «выплюнуло» на поверхность. Билл оказался на берегу. Вода застыла стеклянной гладью, словно ничего и не случилось. Вдруг озеро пошло рябью, будто закипело, и на поверхности показался Артур. Он выбрался на берег, опираясь на меч, потряс головой. Вид у Артура был задумчиво-серьезный. Так выглядят люди, пришедшие к какому-то решению и не намеренные от него отступать. 

Билл попытался помочь Артуру подняться, но тот только отмахнулся, погруженный в свои мысли. Хотя в какие мысли можно быть погруженным, если ты только что выбрался из невероятно глубокого озера? Казалось, что Артур находился в шоковом состоянии. Билл довольно чувствительно ухватил его за плечо и развернул лицом к себе. Взгляд у Артура был несколько расфокусирован, он все еще крепко держал в руке меч. Билл заставил его сесть на поваленное дерево.

\- Посмотри на меня, - Билл похлопал его по щеке. – Артур, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.

Билл аккуратно пробежал пальцами по плечам мужчины и предплечьям, провел ладонью по спине, проверяя, все ли кости целы, обхватил его лицо обеими ладонями.

\- У тебя ничего не болит? 

\- Нет, ничего. Чему болеть-то? – Артур, кажется, начал приходить в себя. 

\- Послушай меня внимательно, - голос Билл звенел как струна, - то, что ты сделал -  
неправильно. Это очень плохо. Пойми, друиды говорят, что если сделать это, то ты родишься вновь больным псом или деревом. Монахи называют это грехом. Ты понимаешь, какая на тебе ответственность лежит? Ты символ Англии. Только ты можешь даровать ей свободу. Без тебя ничего не получится. 

Артур насупился:

\- Я малодушно хотел сбежать от всего этого. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще погиб. Ты, Бедивер или Тристан. Слишком многих я потерял. Думал, что вы справитесь и без меня. Справлялись же двадцать лет как-то. 

\- Ты заставлял нас справляться, Артур. Только ты. Все эти двадцать лет вера в то, что избранный наконец появится, не давала нам сдаться, – голос Билл дрогнул. В глазах стояли слезы. - Ты все эти годы был единственным смыслом моей жизни. Только вера в то, что ты есть где-то, заставляла меня просыпаться по утрам и идти в каменоломню, а не удавиться на цепях. И теперь ты хочешь утопиться?

\- Знаешь, Билл, я тебя разочарую еще раз. Я в озере не топится собирался от чувств-с. Это у вас, у благородных принято. Чуть что, так вешаться, бежать к пруду или впадать в нервную горячку. Я шкуру свою спасал. Меч выбросил со скалы, а сам решил податься от вас подальше. Думал, что не гожусь в ваши предводители. Только далеко я не ушел. Упал в лужу, а оттуда рука с мечом, ну и показали мне в воде картинки. Короче, нельзя мне вас оставлять. Пропадете без меня. Ну, или я без вас утону.

\- Это непростительно! Ты жалок. Ты - не король, если хочешь бросить все и уйти. Разве кто-то из нас прекратил борьбу и стал жить для себя? Жертвы – они будут всегда. А с Вортигерном на престоле их будет в разы больше. Ты думаешь только о себе. Это – омерзительно! Ты разрушишь все, за что мы боролись, если не возьмешь себя в руки. Хватит размазывать сопли! Ты должен править, - на лице Билла застывает маска осуждения. Но его действия явно контрастировали со словами. Он гладил Артура по усам и бороде, ласкал шею, не веря, что он жив. Будущий король взял его за запястья, желая то ли оттолкнуть, то ли притянуть ближе. 

\- Для морального авторитета ты слишком любишь удовольствия, старина Билл, - выдохнул Артур. - Ты лишь прикидываешься святошей, а на самом деле не лучше остальных. Если избранный был смыслом твоей жизни... Что же ты тогда связался со мной в борделе? И не раз, и не два? Короля ждал у меня в комнате? – у Артура пересохло в горле. Билл смотрел на него совершенно безумными глазами. И это было пострашнее, чем Дева в озере. – Почему ты тянешь эту лямку, если ты не считаешь меня достойным? Можешь сбежать через пролив к франкам и тихо жить там. Обучать их лучников, например. 

\- Я присягал на верность твоему отцу, - сдавленно произнес Билл.

\- Я освобождаю тебя от всех клятв. Ты свободен, ты можешь не служить мне больше. Недостойному королю нужны слуги под стать.

\- Артур, ты идешь против своего предназначения. Ты неопытен как политик, но быть повелителем – твой путь.

Артур притянул мужчину ближе, утыкаясь ему лбом в грудь. От Билла пахло немного костром, потом, кожаной сбруей и, почему-то, листьями земляники, хотя был не сезон. Удивительно, что они оба, поплавав в волшебном озере, оказались полностью сухими.

\- Ты убеждаешь меня в этом или себя?

\- Наверное, нас обоих.

Артур вцепился в его плащ до белых костяшек:

\- Я слов на ветер не бросаю. Если ты не хочешь служить мне, то не надо. Иди прочь.

\- Есть короли гораздо хуже, чем ты, даже хуже, чем твой дядюшка. Но проблема не только в этом. Я хочу не служить тебе. Я просто хочу тебя. И одно дело хотеть до дрожи в коленках шустрилу из-под моста, а другое – короля-освободителя, - Билл шептал это на ухо Артуру. Скользнул губами по виску. Получилось нечто смазанное, то ли поцелуй, то ли метка, то ли случайное прикосновение.

\- Что, моя корона царапает потолок твоего самолюбия? Или теперь мне, чтобы трахаться, нужно соблюдать какой-то особый неизвестный мне этикет? Три реверанса, четыре поклона и одна верительная грамота, чтобы залезть тебе в штаны. 

Билл закрыл глаза и уткнулся носом в белобрысую макушку.

\- Так не принято. Вернее, нельзя. Я должен был стать твоим наставником, твоим советником. Каждая твоя ошибка – это моя ошибка. Я не разглядел тебя, не узнал короля, не вырастил как положено, не научил…

\- Ну, нельзя сказать, что ты меня ничему не научил, Билл, - Артур положил ладонь на его пах и сгреб в горсть. – Ты был прекрасным учителем хотя бы в одном. 

\- Встань, - прошипел Билл. – Учителем я был, может быть, и хорошим, но учеником ты был не всегда прилежным.

Артур поднялся. Поцелуй – хороший аргумент в споре о прилежности. Артур вел себя так, как будто имеет право на Билла. Как будто знал, что тот ему позволит сделать все.

\- Знаешь, мне очень нравится, что ты такой злюка. Поэтому трахать тебя вдвойне приятней, - шепчет Артур, плюнув на ладонь. – Это напоминает схватку с драконом: страшно опасно, но результат того стоит. – Он сдернул с несопротивляющегося Билла штаны, аккуратно уложил животом на ствол дерева и развел ноги в стороны.

Билл думал, что он обязательно научит вежливости этого зарвавшегося королька, но потом, когда будет время. Артур брал его уверенно, но не грубо, шепча ему на ухо какие-то странные глупости. 

\- Клянусь, ты такой красивый... И когда ты на меня смотришь, с меня семь потов сходит… 

Билл всхлипнул и попытался обхватить ладонью свой член, но Артур накрыл его руки своими, прижимая их к грубой коре.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, кончи только от того, что я внутри.

Билл кусал губы, но не смог себя сдержать. Он застонал низко и хрипло.

Артур говорил и говорил, пока во время какого-то витиеватого сравнения (откуда только нахватался таких) Билл всхлипнул и кончил.

Артур аккуратно вышел из расслабленного подрагивающего тела, и после пары умелых движений рукой наступила долгожданная развязка.

\- Думаю, мы пришли к компромиссу, а, сэр Скользкий? – спросил Артур, пытаясь оттереть с лица насухо грязь. – Я перестану сопротивляться своему королевскому долгу и отрублю Вортигерну голову, а ты перестанешь считать себя виноватым за мое несчастное детство и недополученное образование. Как видишь, я мужчина вполне развитой и талантами не обделен.

Билл похабно ухмыльнулся.

\- И да, уж если ты не врешь и правда меня хочешь до дрожи в коленях, то, думаю, не надо больше нам делать таких больших перерывов в «обучении». Если у тебя будут все время дрожать ноги, то тяжело будет убегать от черноногих.

Билл подошел к Артуру со спины, запустил пятерню ему в волосы и притянул к себе. 

\- Это не навсегда, Артур, помни об этом. Когда-нибудь это закончится.

\- Конечно, не навсегда, - Артур прижался к нему спиной и зажмурился. Его стало клонить в сон, и он с удовольствием бы подремал, привалившись к чему-нибудь теплому. – Ты старше меня. У тебя либо хрен отсохнет, либо ты помрешь раньше. На должность дворцовой фаворитки ты не очень-то годишься. Так что да, это не навсегда.

\- Рад, что ты умеешь смотреть на перспективу, - Билл поцеловал Артура за ухом и толкнул. – Возвращайся в лагерь, а то Бедивер, чего доброго, снарядит поисковую операцию. Только этого нам не хватало. 

\- Трясетесь надо мной... Ни сесть, ни встать, ни почесаться, ни утопиться, - Артур пошел к лагерю. Улыбка сползла с лица Билла. Он смотрел на удаляющуюся фигуру, и в голове билась страшная, затравленная мысль, что Артур может не пережить встречу с Вортигерном. Убьет мага и погибнет сам, исполнив тем самым свое предназначение.

Билл жалел, что не оттаскал в свое время Мерлина за бороду, чтобы тот предсказывал менее расплывчато. Но в пророчестве нигде не говорилось, что Артур станет королем. Спасителем, избавителем – да. Владыкой – нет. Билл надеялся, что старый маг просто считал это само собой разумеющимся следствием. Иначе они просто ведут Артура на верную смерть, как жертвенного барана.


End file.
